An Unexpected Christmas Miracle
by batistaangel15
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to Noel, a planet dedicated entirely to Christmas as a surprise. What's more surprising to Rose is the Doctor's true intentions and reasoning behind the trip. (Fluffy Ten/Rose fic, First in the Just As It Should Be Series)
1. Surprise

**A/N: Hello ^_^ As the summary says, this is a fluffy Ten/Rose story for Christmas. Seriously these 2 are just so adorable together ;) This was originally gonna be a one shot, but I wanted to add more to the story. It'll be a few chapters long for our lovely travelers. Not too much of a plot to this, just some holiday fun and some loving :) Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Wakey, wakey, Rose Tyler!"

The Doctor beamed as he opened the door to Rose's room and poking his head in with his usual untamed amount of energy. He had just punched in coordinates to an amazing planet as a surprise for his fellow pink and yellow human. Just the thought of Rose's big and bright smile on her face when she saw where he landed the TARDIS warmed his hearts. He could barely contain his excitement.

His smile hadn't dropped from its manic state when his eyes caught sight of said human still completely wrapped up in her blanket cocoon, the top of her blonde head just barely peeking over the heavy pink covers and snoring softly. "Rose?"

Walking over to her side of the bed the Doctor began to poke her back gently with his finger. One thing he learned about Rose since she started traveling with him two years ago was that she was definitely _not_ a morning person. The word 'grumpy' was not a strong enough word to describe her mood. But that wasn't going to stop him from getting her out of bed. "Rose. Rooooose," he stressed with a softer voice this time, but still loud enough to stir Rose out of her slumber.

It seemed to be working since her snoring had eased up. "Rose. Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rooooooose. Wake up." The Doctor continued to nudge her to get up when he finally heard Rose grunt. She found her voice to speak, but the sound was muffled by her pillow. "C'mon Rose, time to get up." He said with a happy chirp in his tone.

Rose let out another grunt and spoke again into her pillow, this time her words not as inaudible. "Can't. Sleeping."

The Doctor took away his finger that was still nudging her back and pointed it to her accusingly, though she couldn't see it with her back to him. "Rose Marion Tyler, that is a lie. You are speaking to me, which proves you are fully awake and able to get up and move."

"I'm hallucinating…"

Taking out his sonic, the Doctor scanned Rose's body. "Ah, that's another lie!" He exclaimed when he read the results. "You show absolutely no signs of any mental illnesses, usage of medications, susceptibility to seizures or lack of sleep…" He snorted at that last symptom. "Oh yes, definitely no issues in that department. Seriously Rose, if you keep on lying just to get rid of me, that little button nose of yours will grow to the size of three cucumbers. Believe me, you don't want that." He warned, arching his eyebrow.

All Rose responded with was another grunt. The Doctor shook his head. Humans and their obsession with sleep.

Rose was still wrapped up in her covers, trying as hard as she can to hide her smile. _Why doesn't he just give up?_ She thought. Before she could even register what he was going to do next, her body began to bounce up and down as her mattress dipped and shook wildly. She turned her head around slightly and peeked out of her right eye to see the Doctor kneeling beside her on her bed with his hands on her body - one on her shoulder and the other on the middle of her back - and sporting a goofy grin on his face. Just looking at him made it almost impossible for Rose to conceal her smile. He was like an excited little kid, or even a puppy. Either way, it was undeniably adorable. But that wasn't enough to get her out of bed.

The Doctor huffed when Rose turned her face back into her pillow. Her stubbornness wasn't going to make him give up. Especially not today. He would make sure she would get up. He had a wonderful surprise outside the TARDIS doors waiting for her. She just couldn't miss out on the special trip he had planned for her.

"Roooooooooooose," he whined. "Please get up. It's been morning for a very long time."

"You're just saying that cause you've been awake for a while."

"Weeell, that may be true, but that's because Time Lords don't need as much sleep as humans," he sniffed. "And honestly Rose, you sleep way too much. Definitely exceeding over the required amount of hours that a human needs."

"Aren't you Mr. Know-it-all." She said with much hinted sarcasm.

He sniffed again. "Well of course I am. Really Rose? Lies _and_ rhetorical remarks? You are treading on thin ice, little lady," he said with mock seriousness. Dropping the facade he placed his hands back on her body and shook her as he resumed bouncing on her bed with joy. "Now c'mon, up you go! Rise and shiiiine!"

Rose just snuggled closer into her pillow and covers, holding on for the ride. She was still hiding her smile which kept stretching on her face below the blankets. She loved to tease the Doctor. It was always fun when given the chance, and she knew he didn't mind it either. He was so playful at times that he could pass for a child living inside a grown man's body - or in this case inside a nine hundred year old Time Lord. She heard the Doctor let out a frustrated noise when he wasn't accomplishing at getting her up. Maybe he had finally given up. She was going to win this.

Suddenly the Doctor stopped bouncing on Rose's bed. She felt him shift as he moved closer to her to the point where she can feel the breath escaping his nose. Though she was wrapped up tight in heavy blankets she was certain that the sudden burst of heat that shot through her body was definitely _not_ from her cocoon. With gentle fingers he removed the hand he had placed on her back and smoothed back her silky messed up hair to the side, just barely brushing her skin. Her breath hitched when she felt his own ghost across her cheek as he brought his lips to her ear.

"Please wake up," he pleaded softly, his voice barely a whisper. With nimble fingers, his right hand that clutched her shoulder moved to the edge of the many layers of blankets still wrapped tightly around her body, pulling them down a bit to reveal her shoulder as he caressed her thoroughly with gentle movements. His other hand rested on the back of her head, stroking her hair with the softest of touches. "Please Rose. I've landed us in the perfect place. You can't see everything when you're here couped up in your bed with your head in the pillows. Please get up. For me." He turned his head slightly, the tip of his fringe tickling the top of her eyelid which she kept shut tight.

Rose couldn't breathe, nor could she move since her mind decided to forego all knowledge of how to think. Why in the name of sanity would she want to get out of bed _now?_ If anything, the Doctor's soft touches were drifting her _back_ to sleep rather than the intended opposite reaction. This approach was new. What was happening now could only be a dream. Oh, she was definitely not waking up now if this was all just a fantasy. She would have pinched her leg if it hadn't been curled up to her chest holding the covers. She had said it as a joke earlier, but _was_ she hallucinating?

In all of their interactions with each other the Doctor had never been this close before. Not that she was complaining at the moment. Sure the holding of hands, hugging and the occasional kiss to the forehead were exceptional since they were things done on a daily basis. But _this?_ This was…different, _good_ different. It was utterly breathtaking - literally.

Rose finally found her breath as it shuddered, her heart pounding in her chest. Oh God, could he hear it? With him always bragging about his 'superior Time Lord senses' surely he was able to hear it. She could have sworn she felt his lips curve into a small smile against her temple for a short second.

Before she could respond he lifted himself completely off of her as he stood up. She inwardly groaned at his absence. Well, that moment was short-lived.

The Doctor moved to stand at the end of her bed, his hands reaching for the blankets. Clearly he had to use drastic measures to get Rose moving. A sly grin crossed his lips for a moment. "Okay Rose, if you think you're going to stay in that bed all wrapped up like a Slitheen compressing human flesh, then you leave me no choice…"

In a quick motion he yanked off all of her covers, discarding them on the floor without care. Before Rose could even comprehend what was happening, the Doctor suddenly lunged himself back onto her bed on top of her and started to tickle her.

Rose half shrieked and half giggled as she tried to swat his hands away, but she was too late. His fingers danced over her ribs in swift movements as she began flailing her arms at him. The Doctor leaned into her more, pressing his body on hers to trap her in his tickle torture. Trying desperately to catch her breath as they both laughed like two loons, Rose couldn't stop the tears from coming out of her eyes. As childish as it was, it was just the two of them being themselves with each other. This was just a typical and playful tickle fight among best friends - nothing more, nothing less.

_'Though sometimes I wish we __**were**__ more,'_ Rose thought in the back of her mind.

Finding a small bit of strength she caught one of his hands by the wrist and pushed against his chest, rising herself in a seated position. Still laughing, she finally gave up. "Okay, okay, you win! I'm up, I'm up!"

The Doctor lifted his chin up with boastful pride. "See," he began. "That's what happens when you underestimate me, Rose Tyler." Lowering his head down to her eye level he gave her a thoughtful look. "I must say that I admire your effort to be extra grumpy this morning. Mind you, not many people can keep an act like that without breaking character."

Rose chuckled and gave him a playful push. "How awarding. Why thank you."

"Have to give the credit when it's due, don't I?" He shrugged with a smile as he rose off her bed to stand beside it.

"All right I'm awake, now tell me where we landed," Rose said.

That manic grin appeared on his face again as he put his hands in his trouser pockets and bounced happily on his feet. "Guess!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Doctor, I hate guessing, just tell me."

The Doctor's grin fell to a pout. "But then that'll spoil the surprise."

Sometimes it was hard to forget that this nine hundred year old Time Lord could be the equivalent to a five year old boy.

Rose let out a sigh and thought. " I dunno. I'm gonna say…Earth." It was a simple answer since they always made stops on Earth, specifically London. _Why is it always London? _Then it just occurred to Rose what time of year it was going by standard Earth calendaring. "Oh, are we gonna be at Mum's for Christmas?" She chirped. It's been a while since she's visited her Mum, ever since leaving the parallel world.

The Doctor's smile faded as he raised his hand to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. "Ehm…" He scrunched his nose trying to search for the right choice of words.

Rose caught onto his fidgeting. "Oh," she said hiding some of her sadness as she glanced at her hands laying in her lap.

The Doctor hated when that fallen look appeared on Rose's face. Sitting next to her on the bed, he took one of her hands in his and softly brushed her knuckles with his thumb. "I'm sorry Rose," he said quietly. "I know how much you miss Jackie. I can redirect the TARDIS and head back to the Powell Estate for you..."

"S'okay Doctor," she shook her head, offering him a light smile. "It doesn't matter where we go. Yeah I miss Mum, but you're important to me too. You wanted to surprise me by bringing me to a special place, so we'll stay."

The Doctor looked at her with a sad look in his eyes. He knew how much Rose wanted to visit her mum. While the presence of Jackie Tyler sometimes consisted of him saying something rudely or Jackie asking him personal questions about his physiology or whatever other little squabbles they have with each other, she was still Rose's mum. She was the only family of Rose's left, so he offered her that much.

Rose patted his arm reassuringly, bringing him out his thoughts. "I wanna stay, Doctor. We can visit Mum after our trip, 'kay? Besides, maybe I can bring her back a souvenir. At least one that can replace that shiny purple rock from Tharmanok that turned into a bouncy ball of slime."

The Doctor chuckled. "I thought it gave her flat a more…illuminating feeling." He joked as he nudged her shoulder with his own. Gaining back his excitement, he let go of Rose's hand and jumped to back on his feet. "But!" He exclaimed. "It definitely involves Christmas!"

"Great!" Rose stood in front of the Doctor. "Can we go now?"

The Doctor scratched his chin as he studied Rose. "Right now? Rose, what about…you're…well, ehm…" he gestured at her pajamas - a sleeveless blue vest and dark pink shorts. "I mean, you'll be _freezing_ in that outfit, Rose. Your body can't withstand extreme temperatures like mine. Now unless you were a loppasite - which, be lucky you aren't one of them. Nasty little buggers they are. They're the only creatures that shed their outer skin for molted fur and have -"

Rose giggled as she playfully pushed him out of his ranting. "You're so daft," she pushed him again when he gave an exaggerated mock pout. "Of course'm not gonna go out in my pajamas. Just give me a sec to change, 'kay?"

Nodding with a smile, the Doctor pointed his thumb towards Rose's door. "I'll be out there." As he walked out of her room, he popped his head back in a second later with a stern look on his face. "Just don't be long," he pointed his finger at her accusingly again. "You've already slept half the day away little Miss GrumpyShorts."

"Oi!" She giggled. "You called me a bleedin' Slitheen earlier, Mr. Rude and Not Ginger." She picked up one of her pillows and threw it at him, just missing him as he ran away giggling.

"That's me, oh yes!" He called out from the corridor.

Rose shook her head and headed to her wardrobe to get dressed. The Doctor said she would freeze so she obviously had to dress warmly. She couldn't wait to find out what the Doctor has in store for her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Honestly I definitely wouldn't mind if the Doctor woke me up like this xD Reviews are welcome ;)**


	2. Anticipation

**A/N: Sorry for the slight angst in this chapter but that's what happens when the Doctor's alone with that big Time Lord mind of his. It hints at the real reasons why he took Rose to this special place, so that's important. But you can skip down to when Rose comes out of her room if you just want fluffy Ten/Rose. I promise there's more cuteness to come. ;) I'm rushing to get these chapters written and posted before X-mas. Challenge accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the beginning of the story. Whoops. I don't own Doctor Who. All rights to the BBC. Some of the dialogue in this chapter was borrowed from **_**'School Reunion.' **_

_**Btw, thanks to all who have reviewed, faved and followed so far! It really makes my day and is very motivational for my lazy self LOL *virtual hugs* xD 3**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter 2**_

The Doctor waited in the console room for Rose to finish getting dressed, which was going onto twenty-six point four seven minutes. _Why do most humans use up so much time to change into clothes when going somewhere?_ But that wasn't dampening his mood right now. Words couldn't describe the amount of excitement coursing through his body. It's a feeling he always gets when he lands the TARDIS in a new destination, but it was amplified by a thousand percent today.

Outside those doors was the perfect place for Rose. She had never been here before nor had he even mentioned its very existence to her, which all the more made it a special trip. Granted, this wasn't the first time he's arrived here. In fact this was his sixth visit, and each time he's been here was basically the same - he arrived alone. Not by choice but just by…everyone leaving him and being with their own families.

Just like what Rose wanted to do.

No, he's being daft. Rose wasn't _abandoning_ him. She just hasn't visited her mom in a little while. Jackie was the only family she had, now that her friend Mickey decided to stay in the parallel world. Of course she would want to spend the holiday with her. Last Christmas when the Doctor regenerated, he actually stayed over at Jackie's flat just for Rose to take some down time from the chaos of that day. He did something…_domestic._ He sat at the dining table wearing a purple crown on his head! Just for Rose. Yes, she would love to visit her mum every once in a while but she would never want to stay back home. She had told him that when they were stranded on Krop Tor: _"Everyone leaves home in the end."_

His never-ending train of thought derailed from that and recalled the conversation he and Rose had outside the chip shop during the Krillitane incident.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_"You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" Rose challenged him. _

_"No," he said without hesitation, his eyes meeting hers. "Not to you."_

_"But Sarah Jane..." she shook her head, "You were that close to her once, and now...you never even mention her. Why not?"_

_He paused for a moment as he looked hard into her eyes, painful memories tugging at his hearts as he spoke. "I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die." _

_He felt chest constrict as his words got stuck in his throat. He fought to keep his voice calm as he looked into her eyes. "Imagine watching that happen to someone you…" he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence as his hearts started to ache._

_"What, Doctor?" Rose softly urged him._

_He stared at her intensely. He was trying his hardest to make her understand what he was trying to say. "You can spend the rest of your life with me…" his intense stare dropped as he let his vulnerability visible. "but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone." He felt the emotional gravity of his words punch his hearts but somehow managed to keep a steady voice. But he couldn't hide the solemnity of his next sentence. "That's the curse of the Time Lords."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

That was a painful reminder that kept nagging at the back of his mind. He would always live with the straying ache of losing each of his companions as the years went on. But Rose…Rose was different. She was special. He had always told himself that when he first met her in his previous incarnation and offered her to come with him twice. _Twice! _He _never_ asked anyone twice. But then again Rose wasn't just _anyone_, was she? She saved him in more ways than one - metaphorically and literally speaking. He himself had been called an angel by some because of all the times he had saved many lives, but to him Rose was _his_ angel. Of all the deities in existence there was only one thing, just one thing the Doctor believed in - _her._

He had told the Beast in the pit that very statement when the only option of destroying its prison was by destroying the planet and sacrifice Rose. It had manipulated him, used his feelings for her to be his ultimate downfall. But Rose, his brilliant Rose, was brave and smart as she destroyed the Beast. He was always so amazed and proud of her with everything she did. That's all each of them needed to believe in, themselves and each other. That's who they were - _the Stuff of Legend._

But then there was one thing that scared Rose after that incident. The Beast told her she was 'the valiant child who would die in battle.' And that was what scared him.

Even though he reassured her that the Beast had lied, he wanted every fiber of his being to believe that was the truth. But there was still a lingering belief in the back of his mind and in his hearts that he regretted he felt. _What if the Beast was right?_ It had been right when it named the Doctor 'the killer of his own kind.' Was it right in predicting Rose's fate?

No. He wouldn't let it happen. He won't allow it. He made a promise to keep Rose safe and he'd be damned if he ever broke that promise. As long as both of his hearts were beating, Rose would be protected.

Despite what the Doctor's deepest fears and uncertainties kept telling him deep down, he just brushed them off to the side. He was just going to live in the moment and treasure every second he shares with her. He felt more…alive with her. He may be ancient but he has never felt so youthful and truly at peace in his long life. The two of them were having the best of times. They were the Old Team, Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake (him being Shake, of course). She was a part of him, imprinted onto his soul, so to speak. He was broody and Northern when he met her then when he regenerated, he became manic and Southern all by her touch. She made him better and then he changed - now he was made for her.

She had said it herself: he was just as important to her as her mother was. She had wanted to stay with him for Christmas first and then celebrate it back at her mum's flat later on. He had spent quite a fair share of celebratory Earth holidays by himself which, while he may have still had a good time, were missing something. No, not just something…missing some_one. _

Rose was that someone.

The destination he had planned for her was going to be special for the both of them, he would make sure of it. Given his poor track record of how Christmases and alien threats to destroy the world tend to occur at the same time, he wanted to have a peaceful, quiet holiday for once. He wanted to start a new tradition, one without any type of antagonistic threat. Rose deserved that much. After everything she's been through lately she needed to have some nice holiday fun. Honestly she deserved so much more for everything she had done for him, even if she didn't know how much it all made him feel.

Since this would be his seventh visit to this planet, maybe it would prove to be his luckiest and most memorable. He believed that it would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose finally emerged from her room. She hadn't meant to take a long time to get ready but she wanted to wear an outfit that looked decent as it kept her warm. She never liked to wear so many layers to the point where she felt stiff and can barely move her limbs, so she settled on a simple yet heavy deep purple jumper with matching boots and black sweatpants. She decided to forego her winter hat with tassels and mittens, leaving them on her neatly made bed.

She couldn't stop thinking about how excited the Doctor was today. Granted he was always bouncing around the TARDIS with loads of energy like Tigger - which automatically makes her Winnie the Pooh since he occasionally pounced on her when she wouldn't get out of bed, like he did today. But the Doctor was extremely anxious about this destination, a whole lot more than usual and that's saying something. He had said it was the perfect place for her. But apparently this place had freezing cold temperatures. Of course Rose would prefer much warmer climates than bone chilling breezes, but it didn't matter where in the universe they were. As long as she was with the Doctor, she was happy.

She also kept replaying the short-lived moment of…what exactly could it be called? Was it affection? Pretend? Rose knew how much the Doctor cared about her and how sensitive he can be when it comes to touching, but that was a totally new approach. Usually whenever the Doctor would barge in her room to wake her up after so many hours he would just crow out load, shake her body and bounce on her bed. But he did something very different earlier - he came to lay beside her, stroking her hair and massaging her shoulder while quietly pleading words of encouragement for her to wake up in her ear.

Though Rose didn't find the interaction at all strange she just felt…a little confused. He couldn't have been faking that, it felt too real, too genuine, too _right. _He has been like this ever since the Beast. Actually it may have started before that. Their last few adventures had been emotional. Rose met her parents in the parallel world when the Cybermen attacked and then Mickey decided to stay behind to be with his gran. She had her face stolen from her from the Wire which drove the Doctor frantic. And then they got stranded on Krop Tor without the TARDIS where the Doctor fell into the pit and faced the Beast.

He was comforting her in all the ways he could and for that, Rose was grateful. The Doctor was always there for her when she needed him most and she would always love him for that. This special trip must be a getaway from all the chaos in their lives and she would gladly accept it. They both needed to rid themselves from any worries, so this was idealistic and benefiting.

As she was walking out of her room she saw the Doctor standing by the console, his hands twisting various controls. He's so antsy she's surprised there weren't any wires sticking out or any parts of the TARDIS laying all over the floor grating from his tinkering.

"Ah, there you are." He greeted, still facing the console as he spoke. "I was starting to think you crawled back in your burrow to hibernate some more."

Though she couldn't see his face she knew he was smiling. "Very funny. I guess the time just got away from me."

The Doctor stopped messing with random controls and turned to face her, leaning against the console with his arms crossed over his chest. She was right when that small smile played on his lips. "Really Rose?" He arched his eyebrow at her. "_'The time got away from you'?_ You're inside the _TARDIS._ That's the most rubbish excuse I've ever heard. And not to mention that's another lie!"

Rolling her eyes, Rose moved closer to him. "Okay it was," she admitted with a smile, "but you do lose track of time in here sometimes."

"Weeell…_you_ do," the Doctor tilted his head to the side as he sniffed, "but then again, you're not a Time Lord with superior senses." He shot her a teasing grin.

Poking him in the chest, she returned the smirk. "Shut up."

A happy sound came from the back of his throat as he uncrossed his arms and buried his hands in his pockets. His head lowered from her gaze for a moment before he lifted it back up, a small frown grazing his lips and his face full of uncertainty. "Are you sure you don't want to see your mum first, Rose? Because if you'd rather -"

"Doctor," Rose cut in gently, "I told you, s'alright. We can stay. You already went through all this trouble to get us here, wherever it is." She bit her lip and looked at him with a teasing look in her eyes. "And you already went to the trouble of waking me up," he let out a light chuckle as she finished her sentence, "Mum will be okay. We can always move ahead to Christmas back home, yeah? We won't miss it. I wanna see this perfect place that you're jittering about."

The Doctor's eyes lit up. "Oh yes!" He cheered as he ran towards the coral strut where his long coat was draped in the crook. "Oh just you wait, Rose. This is one of the most popular go-to destinations in the universe. It's really brilliant!"

Rose followed after him. "This better be worth it, Doctor. Cause when we visit Mum after this and if it turns out to be one year later -"

"Oi! One time!" He exclaimed as he shrugged on his coat, walking down the ramp towards the TARDIS doors. "That only happened once! You're never going to let that go, are you?"

Rose stood next to him by the doors. "Mum definitely won't," she laughed.

The Doctor pulled a face and rubbed his left cheek. "I can still feel the sting, thank you very much. I swear Rose, if there's one person in the entire universe who could practically almost slap a man into regeneration, it's Jackie Tyler." Rose couldn't resist giggling at the memory. The Doctor caught on to her. "Rose Tyler, you are laughing at my pain." He accused with mock offense.

Rose patted his arm. "That's the only time I will," she said with a smile.

The Doctor couldn't keep his mock facade up and chuckled. "I'll remember that." He paused at the doors. "Are you ready?"

"I've waited long enough, Doctor. The suspense is killing me."

"That's the whole point of suspense!" He chirped as he moved to stand behind Rose with his hands on her shoulders. "It's the anticipation of surprise!" He pushed Rose forward gently to the doors, tempting her to open them. He lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "Go ahead, Rose," he said softly, "Let go of the temptation."

Rose shivered under her skin at the Doctor's breath bounced off of her cheek with his words, reaching out for the doors. Just as her hands made contact the Doctor whispered. "Wait. Close your eyes."

How much longer would she have to wait? She sighed, "Doctor -"

"Please Rose," he pleaded, "I want to see the look of surprise on your face when you step outside. Just do it. For me."

_For me._

He had repeated the same words he spoke to her during that short-lived moment when he tried to wake her up. Rose couldn't stop her heart from doing somersaults again. No doubt he could probably feel it given their close proximity. Letting out a breath, Rose closed her eyes and pushed open the doors.

The moment she stepped outside she was smacked in the face with a cold gust of wind then greeted by a smattering of light snow flurries. _Maybe the hat and mittens were a good idea after all,_ she thought. Her feet sunk into the thin layer of snow on the ground as she moved blindly with each footstep. By the way she shuffled her feet she could tell they were going downhill so she walked slowly as the Doctor was still guiding her from behind, holding her shoulders. The air had an intoxicating aroma of sweets and spices - mainly gingerbread with a hint of hazelnut and cinnamon and vanilla. She could faintly hear music in the far distance. It sounded like…Christmas songs. They had to have been at a Christmas village of some kind. Melodic instruments and tunes were more distinguished as she moved closer, as well as the amalgam of sweet smells of pastries.

"Open your eyes, Rose," the Doctor softly commanded as he brought her to a stop. Obeying his words Rose slowly opened them and was met with one of the most beautiful sceneries she's ever seen in her life.

The Doctor moved to stand beside her, a soft smile spread on his face as he gazed at the environment with her. "Welcome to Noel - better known as _'the Christmas planet.'"_


	3. That Christmas-y Feeling

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in two days. I'm getting through this fast lol We **_**finally**_** get to see planet Noel, hooray! :D I couldn't resist putting this up now. The cuteness in this chapter kind of overwhelmed me. XD**

**Again, many thanks to all who have followed, faved and reviewed! You guys are a great motivation for writing! *^_^* Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter 3**_

If Rose could describe the scenery that laid before her in words, she would probably use the wrong ones. There were literally no words that would do justice to its splendor.

In the simplest of terms it had looked like a place that could be taken off from a page in a children's book - so colorful and fantastical. On the outskirts were small forests of decorative trees in various shades of deep greens and reds with trunks painted with white stripes. Straight ahead was a small town consisted of average sized cottages and shops with rooves capped with thin blankets of snow and decorated nicely. Thousands - or maybe a whole lot more - of lights in various colors dimly lit up the town. But what caught her attention the most was the towering Christmas tree that stood as a centerpiece just off of the horizon. Though she couldn't see its entirety she noticed the large ornaments dangling off of the ends of the branches along with long ribbons wrapped around it's width, rising up near the head of the tree and fastened into a big red bow. A large star stood proudly at the top, a large symbol of the town not yet illuminated.

Rose took in all its glorious beauty with her mouth agape. "Oh my God," she finally managed to find her voice. "An entire…_planet_ dedicated to Christmas?" She said quietly.

"Oh yes." The Doctor replied with his eyes also still fixed on the sights. "The residents here originally came from the planet Maxafone just on the other side of the Sembluon galaxy. It was a working class planet full of architects and bakers et cetera, similar to Earth and to humans. Very similar really. Well, except for their traits and physiology among other things. But then their home was in the middle of a war," the Doctor lectured, gesturing his hands as he spoke. "As it was being taken over by its twin planet Alibex, many of its population migrated until they found a safe place for home. They came across this planet and it was empty. Completely uninhabited. Some of the soldiers who left with them always talked of stories they heard of Father Christmas and miracles and hope, the whole tradition. And that's what they wanted this planet based on - hope. They escaped war with hopes of finding another home for future generations - and they did thanks to the tales of jolly ol' Saint Nick."

"They rebuilt the entire planet…" Rose drew out still amazed at the view. "They created all of this…because they had hope."

The Doctor glanced at Rose, his eyes twinkling and as he softly said, "They believed."

Rose took away her gaze from the town to face the Doctor, her eyes shining. "'S beautiful, Doctor." She wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him. "Thank you." She whispered.

The Doctor happily returned the hug as he rested his chin on the top of Rose's head and smiled. He knew she would love this place. To be honest, who wouldn't? It was a planet full of happiness, hope, faith and…love. Of course the basis and history of Noel would attract to her. Pulling back, the manic grin appeared on his face once again. "If you think the sights are amazing, wait til you see the little shops!"

She entwined her hand with his, smiling that tongue-in-teeth smile he adored so much. "Allons-y?" She inquired.

"Allons-y!" He cheered as they ran down the snowy hill towards the town. So began the special day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making their way throughout the snowy pathways, the two travelers walked hand in hand taking in their surroundings as the Doctor continued to inform Rose on the planet's history.

"Noel is one of the most popular destinations on this side of the galaxy. Species from all over come here. This area is the capital, hence the large Christmas tree in the center just over there," he said pointing up at the centerpiece in the far distance. "That's not real by the way. Weeell, I shouldn't say _real_ cause it technically _is_ real, we can see it and touch it if we wanted to. It's fake - that's it. The bristles of the tree may look and feel like those of an actual tree's, but they're really made of animal hair, aluminum and brushes. They're all dyed green and sprayed with artificial tree smells and hazelnut to give it that Christmas-y feeling."

"Almost like the ones back home." Rose said.

"Yep! And many visitors just come to see the lighting of the tree. It's the main attraction to this place."

"Are we gonna see it?"

"Of course we are!" The Doctor chirped. "You can't go to Noel and not see the lighting. Wouldn't miss it for the world. But we still have, oh…" he tilted his chin up and arched his eyebrow, "Four hours, sixteen minutes and forty-two seconds until the official lighting." He calculated with his superior Time Lord senses. "Which gives us plenty of time to wander around - see the sights, the sounds, the smells-" He inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet and spicy aroma of the town. "Ah, that's lovely!"

Rose couldn't help but giggle. He was like an excited kid on Christmas - which was an appropriate comparison given their location and his childlike personality. "All right then, what'cha reckon we do first?"

The Doctor put a finger on his chin as he hummed in thought. "Ah!" He exclaimed, thrusting his finger in the air. "There's a theater just on the west side with scheduled shows."

"What, like plays?"

"Yep! And guess what they'll be performing, Rose…A Christmas Carol!"

Rose's eyes lit up. The Doctor absolutely loved the works of Charles Dickens. She grinned at the memory of their trip to meet the author in person during his last incarnation. "That's great!"

The Doctor nodded, the smile on his face growing impossibly wider. "Oh yes! Noel has some of the most fantastic stage actors and not to mention, developed some of the most advanced technology of their time. They can project holographic ghosts you could actually make contact with and everything! It's amazing!" He bounced on his feet in excitement.

The Doctor suddenly stopped walking, bringing Rose to a halt as well. He leaned in close to her and said quietly, "And you know how we can get there?"

Rose thought for a moment and giggled. "Lemme guess…ride in a sleigh pulled by reindeer?"

The Doctor inclined his head. "No, but they do have reindeer here. Weeell, they're actually just genetically modified normal deer with altered antlers. There's actually a field where you can walk up to them to feed them carrots. Friendly animals, they are." Rose squeezed his hand, bringing him back to the original topic. "Rose Tyler, we will go there via…" he pointed to the far left to reveal a small station with a platform area. "…The Sleigh Train!" He happily cheered. Looking down at Rose's smiling face, he urged her arm as they ran for the transport. "C'mon!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Sleigh Train was a lean vessel that could travel at speeds up to a whopping thirty miles per hour. Granted, it may not move too fast but the purpose for the transportation wasn't just to go to certain areas on the planet, it also proves to be a great opportunity for sightseeing.

Using a credit stick from his pocket, the Doctor bought unlimited travel tickets for himself and Rose as they boarded in the terminal. The train's interior was velvet red with dark green carpets. Rows of striped seats and small tables were placed right by large windows encased with wreaths and holly on either side of the train. The Doctor and Rose took their seats just before it would start to move. There was a small booth near the front and to the east side. Rose sat across from the Doctor and looked out of the window to see the entrance where they had came in. It looked as beautiful at this angle just as it had from the hill.

The train shook slightly as it slowly took off. A female service attendant with pale red skin and long black hair came over to their table with a small pad and pen in her hand. "Hello and welcome to the Sleigh Train," she greeted with a smile, "My name is Lev and I will be your server. Would you care for a complementary hot maxa-chocolate for the ride?"

The Doctor smiled. "That sounds good, we'll take two."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Hmmm so many things to choose from," the Doctor hummed as the attendant chuckled lightly. "What do you think Rose?" He asked.

Rose didn't know what was served on this train but assumed they had basic Christmas foods, desserts and refreshments. "I could go for some pie. D'you have any?" She asked kindly.

Liv nodded. "We do. The train carries a large variety of pastries and desserts that can be delivered to many of the shops around here. Which flavor would you like?"

"Chocolate cream, please."

As she wrote in her pad she turned back to the Doctor. "And you, sir?"

"I'll have the apple crumble, thank you." Liv resumed writing in her pad and before she left, the Doctor said, "Oh, sorry to bother you, but do you still have the fruit flavored candy canes?"

"It's no trouble, sir," she reassured. "Yes we do. We now have them come in bundles as a variety pack. Would you both like that?"

"Oh yes!" The Doctor exclaimed, throwing a wink at Rose.

Liv smiled and placed her pad back in her pocket. "Okay. Your order will be here shortly."

Once the attendant left Rose turned to the Doctor, arching her eyebrow. "Fruit flavored candy canes, Doctor?"

"Why not? They're delicious! Especially the banana ones," he grinned before pulling a face, "Just not a fan of the pear flavored." Rose couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted look on his face. He was so adorable when he shuddered over the thought of pears. Dropping the frown, he resumed, "But the hot chocolate…" he closed his eyes briefly and hummed. "Oh Rose, the hot chocolate is magnificent. That in itself is in a class all on its own. So rich and chocolatey!" He chirped.

"Someone's got a serious sweet tooth," she smiled.

"Yep! So do you," he pointed at her, "You ordered a chocolate cream pie with hot chocolate. Yours is definitely sweeter than mine," he joked as he looked out the window.

Rose giggled and placed one of her hands on top of his as she gazed out the window for a moment watching the moving trees and snowy hills along with him. Turning back to face him, she softly said, "This is amazing, Doctor. Thank you."

Looking down at her hand covering his, he entwined his fingers with hers and looked up at her with a soft smile. "Just you wait til you try the pastries and the hot chocolate, and then you can thank me later," he clicked his tongue as he winked at her again, earning another Rose Tyler grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The minutes passed by quickly as they waited for their order. In the meantime the Doctor began to explain more of the planet's traditions to Rose. He told her how the children here would go up to a holographic yet lifelike projection of Santa Claus to tell him what they wanted and how there were actual toy makers that dressed as elves who delivered the presents to houses on Christmas Eve. Every house was built with chimneys and fireplaces so that every child would believe that the jolly man in the red suit would make his way down to place gifts under their tree. Where in reality, the 'elves' would use harnesses to lower themselves down into the homes to deliver the presents.

Liv returned with a cart carrying various desserts and treats, placing the orders to their designated locations. She rolled over to the Doctor and Rose's table and placed their order in front of them, along with the bundle of fruity candy canes. "Enjoy your food and the ride," she smiled at the both of them before going to the next table.

The hot chocolates were topped with vanilla whipped cream and a light dusting of cocoa, giving off steams. Rose's slice of chocolate cream pie was anything but unappealing. Small shavings of dark chocolate covered the vanilla cream. Not wasting any time, Rose took her fork and cut off a piece and placed it in her mouth. It was…_amazing._ Her taste buds were dancing on her tongue, wanting more.

The Doctor was enjoying his apple crumble which had thick apple chunks and added with a little extra cinnamon. The texture was, no surprise, very crummy as it fell onto his plate as he lifted a piece onto his fork. It was warm and juicy, the taste of cinnamon exploded in his mouth. Taking his mug into his hand, he took a sip of the hot chocolate. Oh how much he loved this stuff. He hasn't had it in a long time which made amplified the flavor by a lot. The rich sweetness coated his tongue as he swallowed down half the drink, humming in satisfaction.

Rose couldn't help but stare at the Doctor as he drank the hot chocolate. It must have been really good because he nearly drank it all in one gulp. Judging by the duration of his humming and how deep it sounded it was definitely more than just 'good.' Something about the way he was doing an action so simple as drinking made Rose warm up inside.

And it wasn't from the hot chocolate since she had yet to drink it.

Rose shook her head lightly trying to rid her mind from her thoughts. It was wrong to think of such things about the Doctor when all he was doing was enjoying some hot chocolate. Maybe it's time she should try hers. Just as she held the handle of her mug, the Doctor put down his own and licked his lips. His eyes had been closed - which was a good thing since Rose watched as his tongue darted out of his mouth and slowly glided across his lips. He was most likely savoring the richness of the drink which was why he had been doing it over and over again. Finally tearing her gaze away from his moistened lips, she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly, which only resulted in more laughter from Rose. "What?" He repeated, now with a confused expression.

Rose finally contained herself for a moment but was still breathless, holding her stomach as it was burning and aching. "Doctor, you've got…" she tried to finish her sentence but couldn't stop the next round of giggles to take over her. Seeing as to how she wouldn't be able to get a word out in her laughing fit she gestured to her nose, trying to get him to understand what she was saying.

Still confused, the Doctor just stared at Rose. _What was so funny? Was it something I did?_ _Oh Rassilon, did he say something without realizing he had said it?_ His ears started to get hot with embarrassment at the thought. Then glancing down slightly he realized that his nose was covered in the whipped cream from the hot chocolate. Relief washed over him as a chuckle escaped from him which then turned into a few giggles, his eyes remaining on a hysterical Rose Tyler. It was such a lovely sight.

Grabbing a napkin he cleaned the cream from his nose before balling it up and putting it beside his plate. He crossed his arms on the table and just smiled at his Rose, still laughing. _Yep, definitely a lovely sight._ Looking down at her mug of hot chocolate, he dipped one of his fingers in the whipped cream and gently smeared it on her own nose. Though her laughter for the most part had died down, she still was smiling at him.

Returning his arms back to their crossed position on the table, the Doctor softly smiled at her and said, "You haven't tried the hot chocolate yet."

"I was about to until I saw your face."

"Rose Tyler, you think my face is funny?" He said with mock offense.

She shook her head. "No," she shot him a teasing grin. "But if you keep getting stuff on it then yes, it is funny."

The Doctor snorted and arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry but who's the one with cream on her face now?" He pointed to her face and tapped his finger on the cream on the tip of her nose and put it in his mouth.

Rose shook her head at him again. "Nine hundred years old and you still have no manners."

All he responded with a happy sound in the back of his throat and another wink.

Grabbing her fork, Rose leaned forward and picked at his apple crumble before putting it in her mouth.

"Oi!" The Doctor said as Rose chewed on his apple crumble. "Now _that,_ Rose Tyler, was very rude. And you say that _I_ have no manners."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess you're rubbing off on me," she smiled as she tried to take another piece of his dessert, but the Doctor moved his plate away from her reach and quickly grabbed her own plate, bringing it up to his face. With his other hand he took his fork and began taking greedy bites out of her chocolate cream pie.

Now it was Rose's turn to protest. "Oi! I didn't take that much out of your crumble."

The Doctor mirrored her shrugging and continued to stuff his mouth with her pie. Rose reached forward to grab her plate from him but he moved back further away from her reach. She heard him snicker as he moved to the edge of his seat facing the walkway. Since her arms wouldn't get her anywhere, she lightly kicked his shin under the table, which made him jump slightly. She swore she heard a squeak pass his lips, which made her giggle some more.

Turning his face to her, now covered with chocolate crumbs, he gave her a pout. "You kicked me!"

"You took my pie!" She retorted. "Now give it back."

A wicked grin replaced his pout. "Oh you're definitely not getting it now." He began eating more of the pie and she gasped. He wasn't compromising with her, so she had to take matters into her own hands.

Rose stood up and moved out from her seat. She laughed at how the Doctor tried to get away from her as she cornered him in the booth, up against the window. She took hold of his hand with the fork and put it down on the table, the plate soon following.

She turned to him and saw that the Doctor was wide eyed with a tiny frown on his face. He looked like a baby who had their favorite toy taken away from them. But he didn't keep the frown for long when a smile split his face as they both leaned onto each other and started to laugh.

Rose swatted his chest lightly. "Bad boy," she scolded him like an untrained puppy. "You ate more of my pie than I did."

"Well you shouldn't have let it sit there. You were busy eating my crumble while your pie was sitting there being ignored," Rose hit his chest again as he laughed, "Speaking of being ignored, you still didn't try the hot chocolate. I bet it's not even hot anymore!"

Rose reached over and grabbed her mug. It still felt hot, just not as scalding as it was when it was brought to her. Bringing it to her lips, she sipped the beverage. The Doctor watched her intently as she drank, wanting to see her face as she took in all the richness of the chocolate. She must have been enjoying it because she downed the entire drink just as he had.

"Eh? Eh?" The Doctor waggled his eyebrows at her, trying to get her reaction.

Putting down her mug, Rose stared into its emptiness. "Blimey, that's good."

Nudging her shoulder with his, the Doctor smiled. "Told you so!" He smiled and silently giggled at her. Now she had a dollop of cream on her nose. When she turned to face him, she smiled wide at him. He couldn't resist. His finger reached out again to scoop off the cream from her nose and put it in his mouth.

Rose tried swatting his hand away from his mouth, but it remained where it was as he snickered. "You're worse than a puppy," she said.

The Doctor released his finger with a wet pop and grinned wickedly at her. "Would you rather I lick it off your nose like an actual one?"

She pushed him lightly, laughing. "D'you wanna get kicked again?"

He shook his head. "You're turning into your mother," he said pulling a face.

Poking him in the chest, she giggled. "Shut up."

"Yes, sir," he teased.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat where they were, still talking about things to do in the town when the train came to a stop. "Oh, we're there!" The Doctor exclaimed. Rose slid out of the booth with him right behind her. After tucking the bundle of fruity candy canes into his bigger-on-the-inside jacket pocket, the Doctor held Rose's hand as they got off the platform and stood back in the snow.

Up ahead was a cobblestone road with horse carriages and people walking by. Small shops were lined up on each side of the pavements and in the short distance stood a large hall, which Rose figured was the theater. The Doctor squeezed her hand as they smiled at each other and ran towards the building.

"Dickens time!"


	4. Warmth

**A/N: At the time that I started typing this chapter, my insomnia had kicked in early in the morning, so I apologize for any mistakes ;P Sorry there's a little more angst in the beginning of this chapter. The Doctor's thoughts tend to redirect themselves into other things (like myself). But there's more cuteness, so hang in there ;) This is a long one, sorry! Lots of talking lol :)**

**As always, thanks to everyone viewing this story, you're all awesome! ;*****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter 4**_

With the use of his trusty psychic paper the Doctor was able to get front row seats to the stage performance of 'A Christmas Carol' for himself and Rose. Being the huge Dickens fan that he was, he was definitely looking forward to this play. Of course nothing can compare to actually meeting the amazing man in person. Not even close. But there were very talented stage actors on Noel who were extremely passionate about Christmas tales and took the stories seriously with every scene. He wasn't shaming them, they were all promising young storytellers - and the Doctor was a sucker for entertainment.

He remembered how much fun he and Rose had when they met Dickens in his previous self - minus the fact they had to deal with the Gelth in the meantime. He also remembered that very night they made it back to the TARDIS he brought her to the library to read her some of Dickens' stories until she fell asleep in his lap. He did it a few times in this regeneration too. He would read to Rose until she fell asleep in his arms and had to carry her to her room and set her to bed. He never minded it. In fact, he enjoyed it. His hearts would warm up at the sight of her sleeping peacefully, comfortably hidden under her many layers of covers. As of recently though, those nights were becoming rare.

After their last few adventures her nights were rough. On a few occasions the Doctor realized how susceptible to nightmares Rose could become. The one after the Beast incident was bad for the both of them. Although the Doctor's sleep cycle was a lot different than humans, he would sleep sometimes. That day after facing the Beast in the pit he was exhausted. The problem was whenever he closed his eyes he was meant by those of the devil. Usually the calm humming from the TARDIS soothed his mind and chased away the nightmares, but even that couldn't help him. Rose had been worse, though. Though she had a slight connection to the TARDIS and could be calmed by her hums, it wasn't as strong as the Doctor's which made her more prone to have night terrors.

That night after the Beast he was laying wide awake on his bed in his Oxford and pinstriped trousers staring into the darkness of his room. He tried shutting his eyes and attempted to drift off to sleep when he suddenly heard a scream. It was Rose. He immediately ran out of his room and barged into hers as she kept yelling his name. When he approached the bed he saw how she thrashed under her blankets, whimpering in her sleep. He gently spoke her name and reassured her safety as he held her. When she awoke she started to cry as she held onto him for dear life, while he was stroking her hair and back with calming movements. It pained him to hear her weeping and shaking in his arms as he tried soothing her. Once she managed to calm down, she would always apologize for disturbing him but he didn't care. He would always stop whatever he's doing to comfort her in her time of need. Always. That's when she asked him if it was okay for him to spend the night with her until she slept, and so he did. He held her in his arms and chased away the monsters entering her dreams. He stayed until the morning and before she woke up, he quietly slipped out of her bed and tinkered a bit in the console room until she would meet him there.

That's been the occurrence lately. She would have a nightmare, he would comfort her and stay with her until she fell back to sleep or just lay there and hold her in his arms. The Doctor had wished he could do more to help her but what could he do? One can't just get rid of nightmares _permanently,_ especially ones as bad as the kind he and Rose had - _especially Rose. _He's been trying his hardest to take her to places that wouldn't cause any distress, but knowing his life that was easier said than done. He just hoped that one day the universe would be kind to him for once and they could have a fun and peaceful trip without any worries or fears.

Today was going to be that day. The Doctor knew deep down that after this trip, Rose would have no more worries when she would go to sleep. He wouId make sure of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the play, the Doctor and Rose strolled hand in hand down the cobblestone road. The performances from the young actors were beyond amazing. Rose was in tears at one point by the way the lead actor who played Scrooge transitioned from a miserable grouch to a heartwarming man. She swore she heard the Doctor sniffle a few times as well, which he denied. And the props, as well as the effects were stunning. When the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future came out, Rose had shivered. They felt so real, it was such an impossibility but at the same time so breathtakingly beautiful.

As the two walked the Doctor was still chewing on the caramel corn they had eaten while watching the show. Rose looked up at him, "Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go to a shop?"

"Of course! They have a little gift shop just over there," he pointed over to the right at a small cottage.

"Oh, that's nice," she said before adding, "but I was thinking of getting some earmuffs."

The Doctor stopped walking, looking confused. "Earmuffs?"

"Yeah. I was gonna bring my own pair but I left them on my bed. My ears are getting cold."

Stepping closer, the Doctor examined her ears, which were becoming pink. He thought for a moment. "I might have a pair in my jacket for you…" He patted his jacket as he fished around in his pockets.

Making a frustrated sound, the Doctor continued searching every one of his pockets for some earmuffs and wasn't getting anywhere. Rose stilled his movements as she placed a hand on his forearm. "S'okay Doctor, I'll just buy one in a shop somewhere." She stopped for a moment and stood on her tiptoes. "Doctor, your ears are getting pink," she examined, "You should get a pair too."

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm fine, Rose. My body can withstand extreme temperatures, ones far more colder than this."

Rose looked at him sternly. "Don't get all stubborn with me," she said poking him in his chest. "Just because you're a Time Lord with superior physiology doesn't mean you can't still be affected by weather conditions."

"Rose-" he started to protest.

"No," she interrupted. "You're gonna get some earmuffs, end of story. Got it?" She crossed her arms over her chest, a serious look on her face.

The Doctor pouted. He wasn't the type to go in a shop to buy apparel. Almost all of his clothes were given to him by people or borrowed, more or less. But this was Rose and he promised himself he would let her do whatever she wanted to. He let out a breath and gave up. "Alright fine," he held up his hands in a surrender before putting them in his trouser pockets. Looking around, he said, "There's probably one close by."

Rose smiled and looped her arm around his while they searched for a clothing store. They came across one which was located nearby. As they entered the store they were greeted by a small male with pale green skin and frosty white hair. "Welcome shoppers! Looking for anything special?"

Rose spoke before the Doctor could. "Yeah, do you have any earmuffs?"

The man nodded. "Sure do, miss. Right this way." Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and tugged him forward, ignoring his whining. They were led towards the back shelves containing various accessories. "There's a bunch of hats, scarves, mittens, earmuffs and anything else you might need."

Rose quickly glanced at the shelves. "Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Tuk," the man said politely, "If either of you need any help, just call me."

"Okay, thanks Tuk," she said. Once the man walked away, she let go of the Doctor's hand to go through the pairs of earmuffs. She found a pair of purple ones to go with her jumper, but they were too small. As she continued looking through the shelves she realized that the Doctor hadn't moved. Turning around, she stared at him blankly. "Well, don't just stand there. Look through and find something."

The Doctor pulled a face. "Rooooose," he whined, "my ears are fine. See," he put his index finders behind both of his ears and pushed them forward. "Not cold."

Rose turned around fully and placed her hands on her hips. "Doctor, stop being a stubborn little kid and get some earmuffs." He opened his mouth to protest more, but Rose raised her hand to stop him. "Please, Doctor," she pleaded softly, "just get a pair. For me."

The Doctor stared at her for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Okay, okay. I'll…buy some earmuffs."

Rose smiled at him. "Great. Try this side over here," she said pointing to her right.

After searching through the shelves for a few minutes the Doctor was clearly having more success. Of course he just kept picking out random items and trying them on and modeling them in front of Rose. He picked out a blue and yellow scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He grimaced, saying he preferred his long multicolored scarf that touched the ground. He went through everything until he found a brown pair of earmuffs with a dark blue band.

"Oooh here we go!" He exclaimed as he put them on.

Rose snorted. "You would find a pair that matches you."

He patted his covered ears and threw her a teasing grin. "Of course. Jealous, Rose Tyler?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You're jealous of my spectacular, stylish earmuffs."

"Am not." She said.

"Are too." He responded.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Rose turned around and threw a hat at him and bust out laughing when he ducked down, shielding his hair from any contact. "Funny how you didn't even wanna buy a pair not too long ago."

The Doctor smoothed his hair back slightly and sniffed. "Well, if I had already known there would be a perfect pair of earmuffs waiting for me then we'd have been here sooner and not have wasted five minutes deciding to come here."

"Oh that reminds me, how long do we have til the lighting of the tree?"

The Doctor looked at his nonexistent watch on his left wrist. "Two hours, twenty-four minutes and fifty-six seconds."

Rose nodded. There was still a lot of time to do some more activities. "Okay. We can leave as soon as I find a pair that fits me."

Stepping closer to the shelf where Rose was browsing, the Doctor picked out a bright red pair with a white striped band and held them up at her. "How about these?"

"Doctor, they're red."

The Doctor's eyes flitted between Rose and the earmuffs in his hand. Raising his eyebrows, he spoke slowly, saying the obvious. "Yes. They are."

"They don't match my outfit."

The Doctor snorted. "Really, Rose? They're only earmuffs. You said you wanted a pair," he dangled them in front of her face, "and looky here, I found one! I should think it qualifies." He dropped his arm down to his side and shook his head. "Humans and their color coordination."

"Oh, only humans, huh? That must be why you discarded all of those different colored pairs until you conveniently found a brown and blue pair to go with your suit."

"That's…irrevelavant," he said before straightening his tie. "Besides, they suit me very well."

Rose rolled her eyes and took the red earmuffs from his hand. "Alright, I'll get the red ones. And maybe some gloves, too. My hands are freezing. But I'll need a sweater that'll go with them both." Before the Doctor could make a response, she saw a basic pair of red gloves on a bottom shelf then walked over to the checkout counter where Tuk stood arranging items. "Excuse me, Tuk do you happen to ave any sweaters?"

"Sure do. They're on the far left just over there on the racks," he said, pointing to their location. "If you're buying those earmuffs and gloves, you can leave them on the counter and ring them up when you're both done."

Rose thanked Tuk as she placed them on the counter. She turned to take the pair that the Doctor had picked out for himself, but he was nowhere in sight. Letting out sigh, Rose searched the store. Luckily it was small so he couldn't have gone far and got lost.

"Doctor?" She called out. When he didn't answer her, she called for him again. "Doctor!" Still no response. _Where could he have gone? He didn't just walk out completely, did he?_ Rose shook her head. No, there was no way he'd do that. As unpredictable as he could be, the Doctor wouldn't leave her alone without informing her. Oh God, was he taken away? Was he in trouble? "C'mon Doct-AHHHHHH!"

Rose nearly jumped out of her skin as she shrieked, not even concerned about how loud her yell belted throughout the store. She was sure that people casually walking by outside heard her. A tall figure suddenly appeared in front of her from behind clothing rack dressed from head to toe in oversized feathered boas of various colors, baggy camouflage printed pants, a multicolored poncho and a straw hat with strings tied to a large ball of white cotton which posed as a beard.

With one hand still clutching her heaving chest as she tried to catch her breath and calm her racing heart, she heard a familiar giggle come from the figure as it stood a few feet away from her. She could only guess who it could be. Rose strode over to the trickster, using her opposite hand to rip off the beard and the hat along with it, revealing the loon behind the whole facade. Of course, who else? "DOCTOR!"

The man exposed was snickering like a hyena with a smug expression on his face as Rose scowled. He opened his mouth about to speak but instead just doubled over as his laughing increased. Rose began to punch him in both of his arms over and over with her fists, the hat and beard still in her grasp. "I am so gonna kill you!" She said slowly syncing each word as she made contact.

Still laughing hysterically, the Doctor managed to get a few words out as Rose continued to attack him. "Then I'd regenerate," he said jokingly as he tried to shield himself. He backed away slightly from the wrath of Rose and straightened his tie underneath the boas. "This body's still new, Rose and I'm quite fond of it. I want to keep it for a while longer."

Rose just stared at him, still fuming. "You're worried about regenerating, then don't scare me like that and I won't threaten you!" She went up to him and resumed hitting him.

"You really are your mother's daughter," he muttered.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?" He asked scrunching his nose.

"The whole town probably heard me screamin.' They might think I was being attacked!" She hit him with one quick jab to his left arm.

"Ow! Are you finished?" He pulled a face as he rubbed his throbbing arm. "Getting attacked? Here? Noel is a peaceful planet, Rose. They practically leave their doors unlocked to let in strangers. Weeell, they're not really _strangers_ since it's a close-knit community where they-"

Rose interrupted him by swatting his chest, which was lighter than the punches to his arms. "You still scared me to death. I thought something bad happened to you."

The Doctor's brows furrowed in confusion. "Like what?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, maybe that you were kidnapped by someone or something. Trouble seems to follow us wherever we go. Anything's possible," she said.

The Doctor frowned. Well, this wasn't what he expected - not on the least. He knew without a doubt that Rose would get him back for pranking her, it was basically what they did with each other. However he thought her attacks would be the playful type like always, not ones of anger and fear. All he wanted to do was wear a bunch of random items in the store and play a silly prank on Rose as a joke. He hadn't meant to make her concerned and fear that he was in danger. That was part of the reason why he had planned this trip in the first place - to rid her from her worries as well as himself from his own. Rassilon, he was thick. He might as well have been Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania.

Taking off the boas still wrapped around him along with the poncho and baggy camouflage pants over his pinstriped trousers, the Doctor discarded them on the floor as he walked over to Rose, who was holding her frame with her arms. She usually did that to calm herself down or as a defense mechanism. He put his hands gently on each of them and looked in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you in that way. I only wanted to play a stupid prank is all," he sighed, "and _stupid_ it was."

Rose gave him a small sympathetic smile as she untangled her arms from her upper body and let them fall to her sides. "I know, Doctor. You were just being yourself. It's not your fault, I shouldn't have thought like that. S'just how our lives are, yeah? Something good and peaceful happens then in comes trouble." She gave a light laugh, but his frown deepened. She patted his forearm when his eyes downcast from hers. "Hey, don't pout. I was kiddin' around."

His gaze met hers again as he looked serious for a moment and lifted his chin slightly. "Time Lords do _not_ pout." He assured.

Rose nodded and chuckled. "Okay, don't get upset. We're supposed to have fun today, so let's."

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully the feeling will come back to my arms," he added with a playful smirk.

Rose smiled back at him. "Sorry about that," she massaged his arms with her hands.

"Nah, I deserved it. Though I must say that I'd be scared if I was an attacker. They would have no chance of getting you, my tough little Rose," he teased, tapping her nose with his finger.

"One of us has to be between the two of us."

"Oi!"

Rose giggled. "'M kidding. By the way, where did you find all of that stuff?" She asked gesturing to the many items and clothes he wore.

The Doctor's face lit up as he hiked his thumb behind him. "From the closet in the back. Great props back there! They had an entire Santa suit back there, but it was too big for me," he looked down at his body and slapped his stomach, "No one wants a skinny Santa," he joked.

Rose smiled at him. "Maybe not, but I'd like to see you with his hat," she lifted her hand to his head, ghosting over his now flattened hair. "Or would that mess up your glorious 'do?"

The Doctor scoffed. "Already have, didn't I?" He raised a hand and ruffled his hair, making it stick up in crazy angles. "No matter, I don't mind. They had elf hats back there too if you want one," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh that's nice! We'd really match," she walked over to a shelf containing sweaters. That was her original intention for coming on this side of the store. "Maybe I can find a sweater that can match it too. Look Doctor," she pointed at the neat pile of sweaters. "They have his/her pairs. Should we pick one?"

The Doctor looked through the types of sweaters to see which designs caught his eye the most. He held up a bright red one with a basic picture of a tree on it. "Too simple?" He asked, scrunching his nose. Rose tilted her head as the Doctor put it down to look for another. "Ah! Here we go," he held up a white one with red striped sleeves and a reindeer on it. "No?"

They continued to search for some nice sweaters, not gaining much success. "Hold on," Rose's eye caught sight of a red sweater hiding underneath the pile. She took it and unfolded it to see the design. She couldn't resist smiling.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked putting down the sweater currently in his hands.

Rose didn't answer him. Instead she turned it around to show him the design - it was Santa's suit jacket. The Doctor laughed and took it in his hands. "It's perfect! It would definitely go with the Santa hat I found back there." Without warning, he ran to the back of the store. When he returned a few seconds later, he retrieved the Santa hat as he placed it on his head. Holding the sweater against his chest, he turned from side to side. "Eh? What do you think?"

"It really _suits_ you!"

"Ah, puns," he chuckled.

Rose smiled. "I'm just as bad you. Said you were rubbing off on me."

"It's an improvement, don't you think?" Rose smacked his arm lightly. "No, no, no, no I meant the sweater," he clarified. "Although…you _could_ use some adjustments. We can start with your ludicrous sleeping hours." Rose smacked him again. "Okay, I deserved that one," he looked back at the sweater. "Mind you, I'm not one to go out and _buy_ clothes-"

Rose scoffed. "Ya think? I literally had to drag you in here just to get earmuffs."

"Interrupting me, Rose Tyler?" He leaned down to tap her nose. "Now that's rude. You should be _Miss_ Rude-and-not-ginger."

He earned a playful push. "Better than being called GrumpyShorts."

The Doctor grinned and held up the sweater. "I fancy it, I'll get it."

"So there will be a skinny Santa after all," Rose joked.

"Oh yes! But if I'm Santa, you'll have to be my little elf," he teased.

"Really?" She wasn't opposed to the idea. It was silly and so very like them.

"Yep! We just need…" the Doctor scanned through the piles, looking for- "Aha!" He found a green shirt with an elf costume on it and showed it to Rose, grinning like a loon.

Rose couldn't help but laugh as she took it from his hands to hold it up against her body. "How's it look?"

"Ooh wait a second," the Doctor ran to the back again. She heard cans clattering on the floor as he searched for whatever he was looking for. When he returned, his hand was behind his back. The smile grew on his face when he revealed the elf hat, putting it delicately on Rose's head. "Oh ho, brilliant!"

There was a mirror on the far side of the aisle, which Rose ran up to. "Not bad, yeah?" She saw the Doctor's reflection come stand behind hers as he put his hands on her shoulders. He rested his head beside hers, causing her to shiver inside.

"It's perfect, Rose. You make a wonderful elf."

"That's something you don't hear every day," Rose commented.

The happy sound that she adored so much escaped the Doctor's throat as he spun her around to face him. "C'mon."

Making their way back to the counter, they placed all of their items down. Tuk, who was reading a small magazine, glanced up. "Find everything you were looking for?"

"Oh yes!" The Doctor chirped, fishing around for a credit stick.

"Lucky you, those sweaters are on sale for half price. That's perfect for you two. You make a nice couple," Tuk commented as he scanned the clothes and put them in carry bags.

"That's great, thanks," Rose said shyly. _Make a nice couple._

The Doctor paid for their items and took hold of both bags in one hand, holding Rose's in the other. As they walked back outside the Doctor took out their earmuffs, handing Rose her pair along with her gloves before placing the bags inside his jacket pockets.

"I was wondering, why haven't you given me clothes to wear with bigger-on-the-inside pockets?"

"Cause I don't fancy you lugging your bed around to take a kip everywhere we go ," he replied, sprinting away as Rose went to hit him again. Instead she bent down and grabbed a handful of snow, balling it up before throwing it him. Her aim was pretty good as she hit her target - his hair.

The Doctor stopped running when something hit him in the back of his head. Was that a snowball? He turned around to see a laughing Rose Tyler, who had snow all over her right hand. The evidence proved guilty. Ruffling the flakes from his head, he stalked towards her. "Oh starting a battle, are we? You're not getting away with that!" He ran towards her just as she started to pull away from his reach. They both started laughing as the Doctor chased Rose through the snowy pathways, dodging pedestrians in the process. He was on her heels as they made it to a small hill where Rose foolishly climbed it in useless attempt at escaping his grasp. But she was no match for the Doctor.

Rose made it over the hump but that was as far as she got. The Doctor grabbed her from behind, making them both stumble as they lost their footing. They rolled down the small hill for a moment, laughing hysterically before they came to a stop at the bottom. The Doctor landed half on top of Rose as they lay remained that way, still giggling.

"You really thought you could outrun me, Rose Tyler?" He said with boastful pride as he lifted his chin slightly looking down at her.

"It was a try," Rose gave him that trademark smile.

A chuckle came from his nose as he gazed down at Rose. Their faces were inches apart, her breath hot against his cheek. At some point the laughter had eased up and they just lay there motionless. His eyes glanced down at her smile as it slowly began to fade from her lips. Instinctively he licked is own with the barest of glides of his tongue. Oh how much he wanted this. To be this close.

Rose was laying flat on the ground, back In the snow and yet she had never felt so warm. Of course the body of the man on top of her was most definitely the cause of it. Or in this case, her body's sudden rise in temperature was the effect from it.

All she could do was look up at the Doctor as he hovered over her. His eyes were becoming blacker by the second. She could feel his breath ghosting her face, the smell of hot chocolate and caramel filling her nose. She caught a quick glimpse of the tip of his tongue peeking out to moisten his lips. Her breath hitched slightly.

"Rose…" the Doctor breathed out. _This is it,_ she told herself. _Finally, this is it!_

And then a smattering of snow landed on her face.

She squealed at the sudden action and pushed the Doctor off of her. Landing right beside her, he started to snicker. "Now we're even," he replied.

Dusting off the snowflakes from her nose, Rose sat up and tossed a handful of snow back at him. "Wanna bet?"

The Doctor grinned wickedly at her. "Oh, you have no idea what you just started!"


	5. Chills

**A/N: Another chapter :D So I honestly don't know how much longer this story may be but it may not be finished in time for Christmas like I intended (blah). But hey, the more fluff the better, right? ;)**

**Thanks to all who've reviewed, faved and followed - you're all amazing! XD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter 5**_

Usually the snowy fields of this particularly small area of the western part of Noel were used for long, calm walks throughout the forest of colored trees of reds and greens. But for a total of exactly eleven minutes and nineteen seconds, it was used as a battlefield for one of the greatest snow wars in history. Of course there wasn't a winner nor was there a loser. After wrestling around in the snow, the Doctor and Rose ended the snow war between the two of them with a friendly truce. That's all it was, just a friendly fight in the snow. Although during their silly battle there was something Rose couldn't get out of her mind.

The Doctor almost kissed her. On the _lips._ Or at least she _thought_ he was going to kiss her.

They were both in close proximity to each other after they tumbled down the hill which ended up with him on top of her. Given that circumstance surely the urge to want to snog him senseless was undeniably strong. She had wanted to on so many occasions and for a short moment, she believed her fantasy would finally come true. From where she lay on the ground, she saw in his eyes that he may have wanted it too. His eyes were completely black, not a speck of brown in them. Was that passion? Or…_love?_ She knew he cared a lot of for her and would do anything to help and comfort her, but did he really _love_ her in the same way that she loved _him?_

The words spoken from Tuk the store clerk echoed in her mind: _You make a nice couple. _

Is that what they could be considered? At this point they seemed to be more than just best friends, but they never took it anymore than that. Sure they were constantly flirting with each other in a playful manner, but was this really that kind of relationship? It was always a question she pondered the thought of. Did the Doctor actually want that type of relationship with her? It seemed too…domestic for him. He wasn't that kind of man. He was an alien, a Time Lord and she was a human. Of course that didn't change the fact that she still loved him with her all of her heart and trusted him with her life. Always. She was going to stay with him forever. The world seems to always keep trying to split them up but it never does. No matter what obstacles the world throws at them they would be alright.

"How much time we got now?" Rose asked, dusting snow out of her hair and off of her body.

The Doctor mirrored her movements as he inclined his head, calculating how much time they had until the lighting of the tree. "One hour, forty-seven minutes and thirty-six seconds," he answered.

"Wow, it's going by fast."

The Doctor arched his eyebrow and smirked. "Time flies when you're having fun, you know."

"Yeah, yeah I've heard that before. I was ready to hear you go into a long speech about how you're a Time Lord and all…"

"Weeell," he scratched his chin. "Since you mentioned it-"

"No!" Rose laughed. "No, you don't have to. Where should we go now?"

"Hmmm," the Doctor put a finger on his chin as he thought. There was so much he wanted to take Rose to see and countless activities to do. This was his idea of the perfect trip, so that's what it had to be: perfect. "We're already in the fields, and the reindeer grounds are nearby. Exactly-" he licked his finger and thrust it up in the air, "slight breeze from the north, which makes them about a kilometer away. Not too far. I have a bunch of carrots in my pocket," he patted the right side of his jacket, "so we can feed them if you'd like."

"You carry carrots around in your pockets?" Rose asked with a chuckle.

"Not all the time," he defended. "However I do always carry an extra banana in my trousers!" He patted his left trouser pocket and smiled.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Bananas are good, Rose." He grinned as she looped her arm in his as they began to walk.

"That's true," she threw him a teasing grin. "Although pears aren't too bad either."

The Doctor froze up. Rose knew that would start him up. It was always amusing how much the slightest mention of a pear can make him grimace. She wasn't disappointed when he turned to face her, eyes wide with horror. _"What?!"_

"What?" She echoed with innocence.

"Okay, now I _know_ that that's definitely another lie, Rose."

Rose was trying her hardest to refrain from laughing at the look on his face. She shrugged as she pulled him forward to resume walking.

The Doctor knew for a fact Rose didn't like pears. She couldn't. Could she? "Y-you are lying, right?"

No answer. She just kept her eyes straight ahead, not even acknowledging him and his fear. _Wait, fear?_ No, this wasn't fear per se, more like…disbelief and slight betrayal. _Wait, betrayal?_ That was a little too much of an exaggeration. It wasn't his position to decide exactly what Rose should and should not enjoy, she was an adult. But…_pears?!_

"Rose?" He really hoped she was lying. She was just messing with him as always. They were constantly teasing each other. This was all a facade. All a joke to get a rouse out of him. "You really don't like pears," he lightly chuckled before turning into seriousness and uncertainty. "Right? Rose?"

Rose remained quiet, forcing her lips not to twitch up in a smile. She was enjoying this. Taking a quick glance at his face, she tried her hardest to remain casual. "They're not that bad, Doctor. I don't mind them."

The Doctor blinked. "But…you can't!"

Rose turned to him. "Why not? Just cause you hate them doesn't mean I have to."

"Well yes, that's true. You're fully capable of choosing things for your body to consume with good nutrition - more or less - but…_pears?!_ Of all of the many delicious and juicy fruits in the world, the entire universe, and you like _pears?!_ Please tell me you don't like them more than bananas?"

The fear in his tone almost made Rose give in to the laughs fighting to escape her. She pressed her lips together to keep them inside as she answered, "I like them both, Doctor. I know you probably don't wanna hear that but it's true. I enjoy pears. You'd have to just accept that."

The Doctor furrowed his brows together as a pained expression crossed his face. He placed a hand over his left heart. "Oh, Rose," he whined. "Rose Tyler, you wound me." He leaned some of weight on her side as he made exaggerated groans.

She couldn't hold back the laughter bubbling inside her. Rose finally let it out as she pushed him off of her. "Fine, I was kidding, Doctor. You can breathe now."

He straightened himself up and chuckled. "I knew you were. I guess I deserved that as well after scaring you in the store earlier," he nudged her shoulder, "Where would you even get pears anyway? I'd know for a fact if one was contaminating the TARDIS. Certainly you wouldn't dare bring one onboard, especially while I was present, which I always am."

Rose patted his arm. "That's true." She thought for a moment and said, "Although we could always buy one as a souvenir of this place."

The Doctor shook his head. "Noel has plenty of neat stuff to take as souvenirs. Handcrafted knick-knacks, knitted scarves, unbreakable ornaments, singing snowglobes…ooh, that reminds me, we should get one of those! Anyways, there are lots of other worthy items to be taken as souvenirs, and pears are definitely _not_ one of them."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Okay Doctor, I get the point. Are we almost there?"

The Doctor unhooked his arm from Rose's as he scanned their surroundings. "We should be close. It's odd, though. Usually there's a large gated corral-"

Rose didn't hear the rest of his words as she came to a standstill. She felt a warm gust of air linger on the back of her neck for the last couple of minutes they've been walking. Already it seemed strange since she was cold and shivering a little inside. That wasn't all though. Rose had an odd feeling that she and the Doctor were being followed, which didn't make any bit of sense since there was nothing out here but lines of trees and snowy hills. Right? But as she turned around, she was proven wrong.

Rose jumped back for a moment when she caught sight of the very thing that's been following them and her muscles tightened. "Uhhh, Doctor?" She called over her shoulder. The Doctor paid no attention to Rose as he was still rambling over who knows what. She spoke a little louder, "Doctor?"

"…area has been occupied for a long time and now it's barren. Maybe this is the other-"

"Doctor, you should see this," Rose said through gritted teeth. She was frozen in her spot where she stood, unsure if she should make any sudden movements to startle the creature.

This time the Doctor heard her as he started to turn back in her direction, still rambling, "-end of the Candy Cane park. Or maybe it's at the edge of Holly Square-" His words silenced themselves in mid-sentence, his mouth agape at the sight before him. A stray reindeer - technically a genetically modified regular deer - stood about a foot away from where Rose was standing. It was pretty short heightwise with a stocky weight donning equally small, symmetric antlers with two points on each. Judging by that, this was a most likely a female reindeer. More specifically this was a domesticated reindeer. Its fur was an off-white with some strands of dark brown on the chest and darkening at the legs and hooves. Walking towards it slowly, the Doctor greeted the creature. "Oh, hello. Where'd you come from?"

"I think it was following us, Doctor," Rose said as she started to relax her tense muscles, slowly coming to stand by the Doctor.

"Must have jumped over the corral gates and wandered for a bit," the Doctor suggested.

"Aw, are you lost?" Rose cooed as she approached the reindeer slowly.

Moving closer, the Doctor took out the sonic and started to scan it. "Yep, I thought right. It's a female. Domesticated too, going by its body weight and height." He moved a little closer to the creature. "This one's a lot less responsive than most," he turned his head back to Rose, "The Noel Reindeer are usually very friendly and-" The reindeer quietly took hold of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver in its mouth. "Hey!"

Rose laughed at the reindeer. "And they don't appreciate having a buzzing object shining in her face."

The Doctor huffed. "Well that was rude," he gently went over to the reindeer who looked at him blankly with the sonic between its teeth and spoke softly, "It's okay, it's okay. We're friendly," he gestured at himself and Rose, "You have something of mine and I'd really like it back."

"Yeah he's useless without it," Rose chimed in. The Doctor briefly looked at her with mock offense. When they looked back at the reindeer, they saw that she hadn't moved. She just stood there staring between the two beings in front of her. "Doctor, try giving her a carrot."

"Of course!" Reaching in his jacket pocket, the Doctor pulled out a small baby carrot and offered it to the reindeer. "Want to trade? Honestly, this will be more useful and worthy than that silly, pointless gadget."

"You're insulting your own screwdriver?"

The Doctor looked offended for real this time. "No, not really. I'm just being convincing. I love my sonic screwdriver." The reindeer looked down at the carrot but didn't do anything else. "Well that was one idea wasted," he muttered taking a bite out of the carrot.

"What else do reindeer eat?" Rose asked.

"Weell, considering that she is a genetically modified standard deer rather than a full blooded reindeer, the standard regular deer traits are more dominant, including their digestive system. That means they can eat variations of grasses, twigs, fruit and fungi." He explained while chewing on the carrot. "Hm, carrots are good but nothing can compare to-" the Doctor reached in his trouser pocket, "a banana!" He cheered as he began to peel it. Rose rolled her eyes at him and giggled.

The minute the Doctor had peeled the banana something shifted in the reindeer. She made a grunting sound and moved closer to them. "Doctor, I think she wants the banana," Rose said happily.

"Oh?" The Doctor looked between the banana and the reindeer. He held it up to her, "Want this? It's delicious. Bananas are good!"

Rose rolled her eyes. Of course he couldn't resist saying that. It tempted the reindeer enough though as she sniffed the banana the Doctor offered her. She finally spit out the sonic from between her teeth and carefully took a bite out of the tasty treat. Rose retrieved the sonic, gingerly holding it between her fingers before placing it back inside the Doctor's pocket.

"There we go, it's okay," he softly encouraged as he smiled at the gentle creature before them.

Rose went up to the reindeer and lightly scratched her behind the ear and stroked its neck. She immediately responded by arching it briefly to the side, still chewing on the banana. "Atta girl," Rose softly cheered.

Once the banana was gone the Doctor discarded the peel by putting in a small container from his pocket. Stepping forward, he joined Rose in petting its back. "Oh, you're beautiful, you are," he cooed. "See Rose, bananas can solve lots of things."

"So you're saying they can also destroy a Dalek?" She joked.

"No," the Doctor chuckled. "But it's a whimsical idea, innit?"

Rose laughed. She could only picture the Doctor facing off a Dalek with a banana. Knowing him he might actually try it next time they came face to face with one - which Rose hoped wasn't for a very long time. Bloody Daleks. "Now you have no trusty banana," she teased.

"Underestimating me again, Rose Tyler?" He opened his jacket and showed there was another banana barely sticking out of his pocket. "Word of advice: always carry a second spare!" He cheered.

"How many do you carry?"

"Oh I dunno. Maybe a couple bunches."

_"Bunches?!"_ Rose asked in disbelief.

"Yep! Never know when you'll need that good source of potassium," he winked.

Rose shook her head at him. She thought the Doctor could be predictable at times but even this was unbelievable. But then again, it wasn't that surprising. Turning back to their current situation, Rose asked, "So now what do we do with her?"

"Return her to the rightful owners," the Doctor replied. "She's a domestic deer so her home should be close by." He gave the animal another pat on the back as he urged it to follow them. "C'mon, time to go home."

The reindeer started to walk with them as they moved through the snowy hills. Light flakes started to blow in the soft cold breeze. Rose was starting to shiver inside and out, but just brushed it off. She didn't say anything to the Doctor and was more focused on getting the reindeer home safely. For about ten minutes or so they came across a small cottage at the other end of the path. An equally small corral containing other reindeer was located right beside it with large sheds and a barn in the back. "Ah, here we go! Home sweet home," the Doctor exclaimed. "Let's see if your owner's available." He and Rose led the reindeer up to the door and knocked on it.

A little old man with olive green skin and gray hair answered the door. "Yes?"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose," the Doctor greeted, then indicated the reindeer. "Is this your reindeer?"

"Belle!" The man cheered as he walked over to the reindeer and embraced it. "I left her alone for a minute to get her some food and she just disappeared."

The Doctor moved over to pet the reindeer's head. "Little wanderer, this one. She must've gotten lost and started to follow us. We fed her a yummy banana on the way here, so she might not be hungry now."

The old man turned back towards the two travelers and shook both of their hands. "Oh thank you ever so much. How can I repay you?"

Rose smiled at the man. "S'okay, sir. You don't have to give us anything."

"Oh but please," the man insisted. "It's the least I can do for getting my Belle home safely."

The Doctor raised his hand up. "It's really no trouble at all, sir," he assured, "Just have a happy Christmas. That's a reward in itself."

The man smiled. "And you. I can't thank you two enough. Have a nice holiday," he took hold of Belle and led her towards the back barn. "Come on, sweetie."

"Ah that's nice," the Doctor commented as he smiled at the two as they walked away. Now they had a little more than an hour and a half until the lighting of the tree. Time to do more things. Clapping his hands together, he thought up of other activities to do. "Okay! Now how about we head back over to the town. I'm thinking of Holly Square. Oh, the lovely Christmas ham and turkey! What do you think Rose?" When he turned to face her, his smile dropped. "Rose? What's wrong?"

Her arms were wrapped securely around her frame as she held them close. She shuddered as she kept her head down, breathing heavily as she nodded. The Doctor immediately came to her and pulled her against his body. "Oh Rose, you're freezing." He stroked her hair as she shivered in his arms.

She lifted her head to look up at him, her teeth clattering as she spoke. ""'M fine, Doctor-"

"No, you're not," he cut in, rubbing her arms up and down. "Your body temperature is dropping. I shouldn't have kept you outside for so long, it's getting too bitter out here." He pulled back slightly to look at her face. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She fought to keep her body from shaking rapidly but it was no use. Her body was too numb. "I didn't wanna spoil everything. We were having so much fun and I thought if I said anything it'd ruin our day," she admitted, shame and embarrassment edging her tone.

"Oh, Rose," The Doctor placed a kiss on her cold forehead and held her close to his chest. "You'd never ruin our fun. We've got the entire day to ourselves to do whatever we want. Don't ever put your body through such extremes just because you think it'll spoil our fun. We can check into a guest lodge so you can warm up and then come back out and do other things. Okay?" She nodded against his chest as she shivered again. "Good. Hold on."

Taking his right arm out of his trenchcoat, the Doctor unwrapped Rose's arm from her tight grasp around her body and snaked it through his sleeve. With his arm now around her waist, he kept her as close as possible to his chest in an attempt to warm her up as much as he can, her hands rested over each of his hearts. He placed a kiss to the top of her head and spoke softly in her hair. "Just stay close, alright? You'll be okay. Here we go," and with that they started to walk through the snow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose remained nestled into the Doctor's warm embrace for the entire trudge to the guest lodge. Her shivering had substantially eased up and the feeling in her fingers was starting to come back, but her eyes were watery and stinging from the cold breeze and the slight snowflakes that fell and danced in the wind. She kept them shut for most of the way and just concentrated on trying to keep herself warm.

The Doctor was very concerned about her well being as his arm was tightly encircled around her waist keeping her secure under his coat and bringing his other arm over to cover her head from the wind. His thumb gently caressed her temple in the softest of touches as he would occasionally place a kiss to her hair and reassure her that she would be alright in no time. While all of this was a caring gesture and act of maintaining her body heat, Rose felt at ease as she was held in the Doctor's protective arms like a safety blanket. It was so comfortable that she wouldn't mind staying this way for a while.

Sure they've had their fair share of hugs but this was different. She felt more tranquil and at peace. It was similar to how she would feel when the Doctor would comfort her after having nightmares. The entire world could fall to pieces around them and she would be lost in his cradling embrace. She took a moment to take in the Doctor's scent through her nose - Time, cinnamon and everything that was manly and defined him. It was overwhelming given their closeness as he held her close while they walked but it calmed her down enough to steady her shuddering breaths.

"Here we are," the sound of the Doctor's voice broke Rose out of her dreamy state. She hadn't realized that they stood underneath an awning on a small porch to an average sized building. After stepping inside they were immediately greeted with warmth and the smell of vanilla and chocolate. The front lounge was relatively large with red seats on the far left side of the room and a Christmas tree with decorations standing in the far corner. The Doctor finally released Rose from his grasp and coat, putting his arm back into his sleeve. He rubbed his hands over her arms a few more times. "There we go, starting to feel better already." He offered her a toothy grin which she gladly returned.

"Yeah I am. Thank you, Doctor," she said, taking his hand in hers.

The Doctor gave her a small smile and a gentle squeeze. "Can't have you freezing into a block of ice now, can I? What would your mother say if I brought you home like that?" Rose couldn't help but laugh at him. Always making her feel better. He gave her hand another squeeze. "That's my girl. Just wait here while I get us a room, kay?"

Rose nodded as he leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead before turning to the front desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were brought up to a standard two person room on the third floor. The first thing that caught Rose's attention was the large Christmas tree stood in the far right corner with beautiful red and gold decorations. A large grated fireplace was in the center of the back wall giving the room an aura of bright oranges and yellows. An arm chair and couch were placed in front of it on top of a rounded deep red carpet. Paintings of many wintry sceneries as well as Christmas themed symbols and characters were lined evenly across the walls. The en suite and bedrooms were on the left side of the room which Rose walked over to check out.

Both bedrooms had a singular bed in the center of the room with a nightstand on the side with a lamp on top and some books on the side. A door was connected to the right side wall which led to the bedroom next door, which had the same door on the side that led to the ed suite. It was average sized with a sink in the corner next to the toilet and a stone bathtub in the center. The place was just as beautiful as the whole planet.

After coming out of the en suite, Rose saw that the attendant that had brought them up had left. The Doctor stood by the fireplace as he studied the painting mounted above the mantle with a small smile on his face. "What is that?" She joined him, gesturing at the piece of artwork while warming up her hands in the heat.

The Doctor acknowledged her presence but kept his eyes on the painting as he spoke. "It's Noel roughly six hundred and forty-two years in the past. Not long after it was first discovered."

Rose looked at the painting. It looked nothing like the planet it was now. The entrance that they had come in at was barren in the painting. Some of the trees were green while others were brown and rotted or just starting to grow. A few of the buildings and structures were still there but barely lit up or finished. The tree centerpiece wasn't even there. "It's so…different," she said.

"They were just creating the building blocks of this planet to make it their own," the Doctor lectured, eyes still studying the painting. "It took them almost two hundred and forty-eight years to fully get this place running as it is now," he lifted a finger to the painting and pointed to the center, "Right at this time the Christmas tree is a little sprout, barely a stump, just over there."

He leaned over as he showed Rose exactly where. She glanced up at him and back at the painting. Taking her hands away from the fire she lifted her own hand up and pointed at the painting. "Right there?" It was an obvious question she already knew the answer to but she couldn't resist mirroring the same actions as last Christmas when the Doctor regenerated into the man he is now and he pointed at the sky towards the direction of their next journey.

The Doctor caught on to what Rose was doing. Turning away from the painting, he looked down at her. She had a smile on her face just like last year when she pointed in the sky and asked _'That way.'_ He couldn't resist grinning at the memory of last Christmas when their adventures together with his new body were just beginning. "Yeah," he breathed out.

Rose took her eyes away from the artwork and looked up at the Doctor's smiling face. She lowered her arm and wrapped it around his waist. His own came down and came around her shoulders as he pulled her to his side, his cheek rested on her head. He nuzzled her hair and softly hummed. "Warm up, Rose. We have a lot more to see and do until the tree lighting."


	6. Sentimental

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a great holiday with your families, friends etc. ;)**

**Here's my gift: a really long chapter. I got carried away with this one but it'll pay off. I don't even know how many more chapters there'll be left since I keep dragging this out. But I will say this: we're coming to the end and (spoiler alert! Well, maybe not really a spoiler since it's obvious where this story is going, but whatever) - they **_**will**_** kiss! *cough* soon *cough* Tbh, I don't even know exactly when. I'm on this ride too, so be patient lovelies :D**

**As always, thanks to all who've reviewed, faved and followed! It makes my day knowing that people are viewing my story and enjoy it xD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter 6**_

It didn't take Rose much longer for her body temperature to return to its normal degrees. The Doctor had been helpful the entire time which sped up the process. He found a stack of heavy blankets in one of the bedroom closets, soniced them clean (though Noel was a very hygienic planet, he still insisted he put them the way that she preferred) and wrapped her up in her cocoon as she lay on the couch in front of the fireplace. The lodge's room was equipped with bags of instant hot maxa-chocolate which, thanks to the Doctor's request to have extras, made her warm up rapidly and at the same time win over her taste buds.

The Doctor sat on the couch beside her with a mug of hot chocolate for himself. "How's my little larva?" He asked patting her knee through the many layers of covers.

Rose gave him a smile. "Gettin' warm, thanks."

"Good. You were basically a popsicle when I touched you." He pointed a finger at her with a stern expression on his face. "Don't ever do that to yourself again, missy. D'you hear me?"

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, sir."

"I'm serious, Rose. If you kept on pretending you weren't freezing and thought it best not to tell me you could've gotten yourself sick with pneumonia, or even worse. Maybe come down with hypothermia, which going by how fast your body temperature was decreasing was a _high_ possibility."

Rose placed her hand on her forehead and shook it. "I know, I know, Doctor. It was stupid of me, alright? I just wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry."

The Doctor reached for her hand and pulled it away from her face. Holding it in his, he brushed his thumb over her knuckles comfortingly. "You know I'm always concerned about your well being, Rose. I made a promise to your mother and to myself that I would keep you safe and I have full intentions of keeping it, so I'll be damned if I were to break it." He let out a sigh and muttered. "Just imagine what your mother would do to me. The last thing I need is _another_ infamous slap from one Jackie Tyler," he shuddered at the thought. He heard Rose chuckle softly at his remark. He arched an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Laughing at my pain again, are we?"

"Can't help it. If my mother was the cause of it then I can't resist," she answered with that lovely smile of hers he adored so much.

A chuckle of his own escaped from his nose. In that case he really didn't mind. As long as he got to make that beautiful smile of hers make an appearance then it was worth it. It would always be worth it. She was worth the pain, no matter what. "Yeah."

"Though you know she might resort to other methods of gettin' back at'cha."

His eyes widened. "No, I don't even wanna guess at what they could be," he let out an exaggerated whine, "Oh Rose, you realize what you just did? Now I'll have to live with reoccurring thoughts and fears of imaging exactly what your mother is capable of doing to me if ever a situation were to happen - not that it will, since I made a promise, but still. I'm not some average bloke. She could probably make me regenerate on the spot just by staring at me with those-" he gestured to his eyes with two fingers, "-piercing, devilish eyes."

Rose laughed at patted his hand currently holding her opposite one. "Well you know what they say Doctor, some looks could kill…"

The Doctor guffawed, his eyebrows going to his hairline. "And your mother would _definitely_ be the person to make that happen."

They both laughed for a moment before silence hung between the two of them. The only sound in the room was the crackling from the fire still lit in the grated fireplace and the soft slurping from the Doctor as he drank down his mug of hot chocolate. Rose was the first to speak again. "You know you really didn't have to go to the trouble to get more hot chocolate up here just for me, right?"

"Trouble?" The Doctor waved his hand. "Nah, it's no trouble. I wanted to order enough to make sure you got warm and also enough for me to have. This stuff's amazing!"

"Man, you really love the stuff."

"Yep!" He took another sip from his mug, closing his eyes as he took in the richness of the chocolatey flavor. When he finished he brought it down to hold it in his lap as he licked his lips, catching the small drops with his tongue. Humming in satisfaction, he nodded his head and grinned wickedly at Rose. "Mhm, that's gooooood stuff!"

Rose couldn't stop herself from laughing at himself. He treated the drink as if it were liquid gold. She gasped at him with mock exasperation, "Are you telling me that you actually love hot chocolate more than bananas?"

He opened his eyes. "Well firstly, this isn't just some _ordinary_ hot chocolate, Rose. It's hot _maxa_-chocolate made from Maxafone brewers, some of the most hardworking workers on this planet. And secondly…those two things can't be put into the same category. They both fit into classes of their own."

"How so?"

"Wellll…" he scratched his right sideburn, "Noel is the only planet to brew the stuff. The residents' original home planet is now run by their twin planet and they have different traditions and cultures, definitely none of the hot chocolate. Whereas bananas can be found on a lot of planets across many galaxies - although if you were to go to Gijubas IV they have bananas that really taste like plums, so those really don't qualify. No, this stuff," he lifted up his mug and took another sip and hummed once again, "this stuff only exists here and I haven't had any for a long time so I asked for extra bags of it to store in the TARDIS. Good, yeah?"

"I see. You're very sentimental," Rose commented with a smile.

"Yep," he responded, popping the 'p' before taking another sip as he stared into the fire.

After some short brief conversations and suggestions about where to go to next, they both settled on going to Holly Square to see the largest candy cane in existence before heading over to a diner to try some of the ham. Their food consumption hasn't really been hearty or filling since all they ate today were various desserts and small snacks.

Rose unwrapped herself from her mound of covers and stood up, stretching her arms over her head. "I'll go take a quick shower and change before we go, kay?"

The Doctor nodded, still seated on the couch. "Alright, but dry off good and stay warm cause we don't need a repeat of earlier, thank you."

She lowered her arms and pushed him lightly into the pillows. "No Doctor, I'll just jump out of the shower and run around in the nude."

"Ehm…" Warmth began coursing through his body at a rapidly growing rate - and he was positively certain that it wasn't from the fire in front of him. Blinking a few times, he tripped over his words, unable to form a proper sentence. "Ehm…that's-that's very…I really, uhh… I don't think…Your…err" He felt his ears burn, surely turning pink with every imaginable detail popping into his head of Rose Tyler in the _nude._ Surely he thought she was beautiful in just about any article of clothing, so without a doubt she would be alluring minus everything. So warm and soft and round in just the right places… _wait, __**what?! **__He was really thinking about these things?! Rassilon, what was becoming of him?_

A sudden burst of laughter brought the Doctor out of his scandalous thoughts. "Oh God, your face was the best! Don't worry, Doctor I'll make sure to dress warm."

He blinked again. "Well we have a little under an hour til the lighting, so don't be long. Unless you were to get sucked down the drain which, while is very unlikely, could still very much have a possibility of happening with you, you know with you being all jeopardy friendly-"

_Whack._ He was met with a response by a pillow greeting him in the face.

"And I suppose you just dance around traps and situations, right?" Rose said, laughing at him.

Scrunching his nose a few times, he said, "Now, now. We're not talking about me. But let's not get into that right now, we have things to see, things to do-" Rose's stomach suddenly made its presence known by letting out an audible growl. The Doctor chuckled, "-things to eat."

"I know, I'm going now." She made it to the en suite then turned around to say, "Don't wait outside this door, Mr. Impatient."

The Doctor made a face of mock offense. "Rose Tyler, you think I creep around to hear you in the shower? What do you take me for?"

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully and closed the door behind her as she started the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor was left alone, still seated on the couch in front of the fireplace rolling his sonic between his fingers while Rose was finishing up her shower. Well at least he thought she was finishing up. She had been in the en suite taking a shower for 18.473623 minutes - not that he was timing her actions on purpose, it was just his superior senses at work and a simple activity to do whilst he waited patiently for her to finish.

Okay that was a lie. Not surprisingly, he was jittering in his spot just itching to get moving. At one point he had gotten up and paced around the tree for a bit. He had taken out his sonic and almost adjusted the hot chocolate maker. But somehow he successfully restrained himself from any act of jiggery pokery and plopped back down on the couch cushion. Patience was definitely not something that applied to him, especially if he had somewhere to be. It wasn't just to see the lighting of the tree ceremony. Yes, that was a beautiful sight in itself and the main attraction to visit on this wonderful planet, but there was a pulling feeling deep in his chest just aching to get out.

Something like a…revelation? Or maybe a declaration of some sort? Truth be told the Doctor had no idea how to describe the feeling tugging at his hearts. It's been lingering since they stepped out of the TARDIS and walked through the entrance of Noel. It wasn't sickening or anything it was just…odd. Perhaps his over excitement was contrasting with his inner fears. Fears of how this whole trip would turn out when it was over. Fears of what would happen come the future in next adventures.

Fears of what could become of him and Rose. Mainly Rose.

How much time did she have? She was told she was going to die in battle, but how and when? Of course he would never even allow it to happen. He refused to take a peek into her timeline to spoil himself with any answers or hints as it was against his rule to never see the future of a companion's life. But Rose was more than a companion, she was…what was she to him? _Everything_ was the generic answer to that but exactly what could she be considered? She was no doubt his best friend always making him laugh and helping him when he needed her, but she was also his savior, his angel that lifted him up from the broken down and beaten up man he had been and made him better. She was the light to his darkness, the antidepressant to his sadness and…the love of his life. Yes, that's what she was - his _love._

The Doctor scrubbed a hand down his face and stared into the fire as it thoughts swam around him. Though he had never called her that in person deep down in his hearts it was the truth. _He loved her._

_It really doesn't need saying, does it?_

Yes. Maybe it does. She needs to know, _really_ know. But how was he supposed to do that? He had never had the courage to say those three simple words to her. They didn't do the feelings he had for Rose any justice. To humans that would be the appropriate and heartwarming reassurance, but it was very…lacking. It just wasn't enough. It was also constantly thrown around carelessly, not really preserving any and all meaning behind it and the moment it was said. That was wrong, it needed more behind it. Of all of the many languages -human and alien alike- that he knew, there weren't enough words that could amplify it any more than it was. Well, there _was_ one in which he technically said it. His own from his home planet.

While she may not realize it, he had already admitted his feelings for her, just not in the human standard. Whenever he cradled her in his protective arms as he tried to help her fall back to sleep after her nightmares got the best of her, he had traced his declaration to her in the language of his people on her back. Even when they were lounging on the couch in the library while he read a story to her he had inscribed it over her back with his gentle fingers. The words he wanted to say to her written in circles and lines forming them in a perfect invisible script. He didn't expect her to know what he was really doing or its meaning, just that he'd been telling her all this time over the last two years.

Though it was probably the strangest and most overwhelmingly uplifting effect he's ever felt over someone, it was equally enjoyable and all the more frightening at the same time. There were several reasons why he shouldn't initiate an even closer and deeper relationship with Rose, and only one reason why he should, but that one reason outweighed the ill effects and was more than enough. Oh if she only knew. Well, she _does_ know…doesn't she? She has to. He may not have expressed it verbally but his interactions with her were more than evident. She knows how important she is to him, how much he'd fight for her, comfort her, cherish her every move and action and…well, basically _everything_ she does if he was honest.

Rose's comments from earlier came to mind: _You're very sentimental._ Oh, how sentimental he was indeed. He had attachments to a many of various sources: the TARDIS, his sonic screwdriver, even the mole between his shoulder blades - and of course the lovely pink and yellow human that he'd protect with every fiber of his being. It always astounded him how much she grew onto him like the way she did. How was that even possible? However she did it, it happened and the sensation grew more and more each day. She pieced together his shattered hearts and proved to him that she was a lot more than an ordinary human.

The Doctor clamped his eyes shut tight. They had been exposed to the fire for far too long and started to burn and sting. Getting up from his seat he stood beside the fireplace, hands on the mantle. It just occurred to him that this was reality. Was that what he would be doing if he initiated a deeper relationship with Rose? Staring into her soul until it became too much and burned him inside? It was inevitable - she was going to die one day just as he would but he would live on, alone. Just as it always had been. And he would live with the straying ache in his mind and hearts that were once filled with Rose's golden presence. A wound so damaged it couldn't be healed, a hole so deep it couldn't be filled, a love so vibrant and strong it couldn't be replaced. Not by another.

"No," he whispered hoarsely aloud as he swam in that dark part of his mind again. Pacing around with his hand in his hair, he tried to get rid of those grim thoughts. He didn't want to face that dark day when it came and he didn't want to waste his time away from Rose. He was going to treasure every second of every day he had with her. He was going to make it count, he would make sure of it.

"Make sure of what?"

The Doctor's head whipped around so fast his vision blurred and made him dizzy for a moment. He said that out loud? With one hand still fisted in his hair and the other clenched at his side, he let go of the current strands he had been tugging and brought them both to his widened eyes to clear the fogginess. He was so caught up in his thoughts that his senses neglected to alert him of Rose's presence.

Her hair was poker straight as it fell passed her shoulders, shining with a golden hue reflecting off the flames from the fire. She touched up her makeup, which wasn't too much but enough to bring out her hazel eyes. She smelled of vanilla and coconut mixed with an additional strong aroma of the strawberry banana shampoo that he gave her from the planet Jairo, which was a scent he loved so much. The heavy green elf sweater they had bought earlier held her close around her body no doubt keeping her warm. She had that trademark smile of hers across her face, impossibly brightening her form more than it already was in front of the colorful flames. She was…angelic.

"Helloooo Doctor," a hand waved in front of his face, bringing him out of his daze.

His eyes bulged as he realized he was gaping. "Wha'?" He said with an unmanly squeak then cleared his throat. "Sorry, I was just, err…"

"You were talking to yourself," she giggled.

He sniffed and twisted his collar. Why is it suddenly a sauna in here? "Weeell…needed someone to keep me company while you were gone, didn't I? The TARDIS isn't here so why not, I'm my company." It was a horrible excuse but Rose accepted it with another smile.

"It's okay Doctor, I'm ready now so you don't have to look like a madman."

"Well I _am_ a madman with a box, so…" he trailed off with a cheeky grin.

"Can't argue with that," she looked down at her sweater with a gesture, "How's it look?" She turned around in a full circle, showing him the whole sweater. He took the opportunity to admire how nice and fitted it held against her midsection. Her curves were very- "Doctor, you're zoning out again."

His eyes snapped up to hers. "Sorry, I was just coming up with the perfect adjective to describe it," Rose arched an eyebrow at him, "Oh! Well, when…it's very…tight. No! Um sorry, it's nice and fitted and…ehh green. And elf-like." _Rassilon help him._

She gave him a playful push. "You have such a way with words."

"Oh yes! That's me. Words, words, words. You know words have power. Them and books can be the most powerful weapon of choice. Definitely the only weapon I'd use, and the only one I could handle and not blow up in my face. Although I may tend to eat my own words, so I guess that-"

Rose swatted his chest lightly to stop his rambling. "Doctor, we'll miss the lighting if you keep this up. How much time we got?

"Oi! I don't talk _that_ much!" Rose arched her eyebrow at him again. "Okay maybe I do. But I won't make us miss the lighting. And we have exactly forty minutes and eleven seconds."

"Oh my God, it's almost time! Can we still eat or will we be too late?"

"Rose, relax. We have plenty of time to eat. But!" He caused her to jump, "Before we go, I have to get ready." Without warning he sprinted to his room.

"_You_ have to get ready?" Rose chuckled as he readied himself in his room.

"Yep!" As fast as he ran in, he ran back out sporting the red Santa sweater over his pinstriped jacket and the matching Santa hat on his head. He couldn't help but widely grin as Rose doubled over in laughter. It was always a treasure seeing her like that. He sauntered over to her and placed her elf hat on her head. He tilted his head to each side with a playful smile on his face. "What's an elf without Santa Claus?"

Rose adjusted her hat before pulling the Doctor's over his eyes. "You mean what's Santa Claus without his elf?"

"I'm certain that Santa would never have an elf that would be this rude," he lifted up his hat from his eyes and smirked at her. "But you're the best elf for this jolly man in red."

"Can't beat a Santa wearing pinstripes and trainers," she grinned cheekily.

"Well I am the skinny Santa. All the running made me lose my belly," he slapped his hands over his stomach. He reached over to offer Rose his arm, which she gladly looped hers through. "Time to eat and get it back!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luckily for the Doctor and Rose the diner located in Holly Square was about five minutes away from the lodge. It was decorated like every other business and building in the town with wreaths bordering every window and colorful lights and paintings on every wall. Hot food greeted the two of them as they entered the diner and sat at a window booth. Rose didn't waste any time and just ordered honeyed ham with mashed potatoes and iced tea. The Doctor figured it was easier to just order half of a whole ham for the two of them along with side dishes.

Their order came a few minutes later and they both dug into the ham. It was juicy and sweet just the way it should be, the mashed potatoes were hot and buttery with a hint of parsley on top. Considering that this was their first actual meal since setting foot on this planet they were both famished, especially Rose.

"Blimey, it's like watching the Animal Planet," the Doctor jokingly commented as he watched Rose take a large bite out of her slice of ham." She was about to speak but the Doctor held his hand up to stop her. "Now Rose, don't talk with your mouth full. Where are your manners?"

Rose swallowed her food down with her iced tea and gave him a pointed look. "_Me?_ At least I don't go around sticking my fingers in jams and licking them clean."

The Doctor laughed as he took a bite out of his own slice of ham. "I'm very curious," he gave her a wink before finishing his sentence. "Besides, I don't want you to choke on your food."

"Sorry, I'm starving. Plus I don't wanna make us miss the lighting."

"Rose, we won't miss it. It's practically right behind this diner. We sill got less than a half hour," he reached across the table to grasp her hand, "Don't rush your food. You'll get a bad stomach ache and then I'll have to deal with that. Please don't do that to me, Rose."

Rose chuckled. "You're so sweet." They resumed eating their meal along with some stealing off of each other's plates, more comments about each other's manners and table etiquette and with some dinner conversations. The Doctor said they might have to skip their visit to the largest candy cane in the Square, but there was another gift shop a few buildings down from the diner where they can pick up some souvenirs for themselves and for Jackie and then make it to the lighting of the tree ceremony.

When they both finished eating the Doctor used another credit stick to pay for everything. They walked out of the diner and for the gift shop. Rose took a basket and gazed around the place to see what they could buy. The Doctor didn't waste any time as he headed straight for the singing snow globes like a little kid in a toy store. Rose rolled her eyes and smiled at him as he darted off. She moved over to some of the handcrafted knick-knacks of various Christmas themed characters. She found one of an elf that kind of resembled herself with a similar green outfit and pink cheeks. Another row had a cute reindeer with a tall brown mane wearing glasses and its tongue sticking out slightly as it smiled. Rose couldn't help but giggle at how much it reminded her of the Doctor with its traits. Even the tongue was right! She picked up the two items and placed them carefully in her basket then browsed around to see what she could bring her mum.

"Finding everything alright, miss?" A tall woman with pale red skin in a store uniform came over to assist her.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for something for my mum."

"Ah, I see. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Um, not really. Anything as long as it doesn't blow up, I guess.

The woman chuckled. "I can assure you we don't carry any explosives. Would you care to see some candles? They are regenerative and can last for many years."

"Really? That's great, I'd like some." Oh the Doctor would definitely love those, but her mum wouldn't mind some fresh candles in her flat. The woman brought Rose over a tall shelf with stocks of candles in various scents. She chose two scents, vanilla cookie and cinnamon apple pie. After placing them in her basket and walked over to the counter where the woman who assisted her was checking her items.

"Is this it?" The woman asked, getting gift bags ready.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for my-"

"Ah! There you are, Rose!" The Doctor's voice boomed throughout the store.

Turning around, Rose was met with him smiling widely and holding a ridiculous amount of snow globes in his arms. "Doctor! How many of those are you buying?"

He strolled over next to her by the counter. "Well, there were so many to chose from I couldn't decide on just one." He placed the pile on the counter slowly. "So I picked one of each."

"And how many is that?"

He tilted his head and squinted one of his eyes. "Ohh, thirty-four."

Rose gaped at him. "Why do you need thirty-four snow globes?!"

The Doctor blinked. "One for each song it plays," he stated matter of factly.

The woman behind the counter chuckled. "Pardon me for interjecting but there's actually thirty-five. The other ones are on the other side of the store because they are special and have no cost."

The Doctor's smile grew impossibly wider. "Oh brilliant!" And with that he darted off again to retrieve another snow globe.

Rose said this before and she'll say it again: the Doctor has the same personality as a five year old boy. She turned back to the woman and offered her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. He can get…carried away with things."

The woman chuckled. "It's no problem, it's actually a common occurrence here. I don't mean to invade, but are you two a couple?"

Rose stared without blinking. How could she answer this carefully? "Sort of. It's…complicated." Was that right?

"I see. Sometimes it's easy to see with such a strong chemistry like you two have. The reason I asked was because we have a special item for couples." She ducked down under the counter and rose up with a mistletoe in her palm. "This isn't an ordinary mistletoe. It's made with special particles that ignite at the touch of two people in love with each other. Once fully activated it floats over their heads as they share a loving kiss."

"Oh my God, that's…beautiful." The woman handed it over to Rose and held it in her palms. It had red balls of holly and a red bow tied at the top. While she and the Doctor weren't really a couple…well she didn't really know what they could be considered, if she was being honest, it was still amazing thing. Rose turned around to look at the Doctor who was still on the other side of the store and seemed to be busy examining a snow globe with his glasses perched on his nose. What would he say if she bought this? Would he really kiss her? The mistletoe only worked when touched by two people who loved each other. Did he really love her in that way like she had loved him?

Well there was only one way to find out and Rose was feeling very daring at the thought.

"I'll take it," she said handing it back to the woman before whispering, "Can this be a surprise? I don't want him to find out about it yet."

The woman nodded and smiled. "These are very special and only given to couples who have the most dynamic chemistry with one another, so these have no cost. And -I've said this already- but there's a strong admiration between the two of you, I can sense it." She leaned in closer and softly added, "You can't put a price on love, dear."

Rose thanked the woman as she took the mistletoe and hid it in her trouser pocket just as the Doctor had returned with another globe, looking confused. "This is interesting, this one doesn't play a song," he looked at the woman and held up the globe.

"Oh it does, sir. I assure you, it's special." The woman told him.

"What makes this one so special that it's free and it doesn't even play a tune?"

The woman gave a quick glance at Rose and smiled as she took the globe and scanned it. "You'll find out, sir I'm sure of it."

The Doctor, though still confused, considered her words and shrugged. Once all of their items were placed in the small gift bags -and a large carry bag for the thirty-five snow globes- he paid with a credit stick and and wished the woman a merry Christmas. As he turned to walk away the woman called him back and whispered, "Don't let her get away from you. She's an amazing woman." She gestured at Rose who was almost at the exit.

"Oh yes," he said with a soft smile as he watched her. "She's more than that, trust me." He turned back to the woman. "And she's here to stay. Forever."

With that the Doctor walked away. The big moment was coming up - and he wasn't referring to the lighting of the tree. Oh no, this was going to be so much more.


	7. Pressure

**A/N: Hope you all had a great holiday! :D Okay there's two reasons why this chapter's really short. **

**1: I type everything on an office app on my kindle and because this chapter was originally looooong, it acted up and moved too slow and it was irritating. =/**

**2: Because there was a LOT of stuff in this chapter it was getting very frustrating so I had to cut it into two chapters. I'm still working on it at the moment but I wanted to update this story so you all could have a chapter to read. Oh boy.**

**I know you're all dying for them to finally get together (and they will, I promise!) Please be patient with me 0_0**

**Many thanks to all who've reviewed, faved and followed! *virtual hugs* ^_^**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter 7**_

Rose was waiting outside on the cobblestone road for the Doctor to come out of the gift shop. She had been thinking about what the woman behind the counter had said to her. As usual everyone assumed that they were a couple judging by their interactions with each other. She couldn't blame them either, always running around laughing like two loons, the constant holding of hands, hugging and flirting. Of course everyone would think they were really a couple. Did the Doctor even realize that?

She took the special mistletoe out of her pocket and studied it. The woman said that when two people in love with each other touch the mistletoe it activates some kind of special particles and floats above the couple's heads as they kiss. How would he react to this? Would he just play along with it as if it were a joke or was he generally in love with her? Rose could only think of all the possible outcomes of the situation, each one making her stomach flop in several different directions.

The Doctor finally came out holding his ridiculously enormous bag containing an equally ridiculously large amount of singing snow globes. Rose shook her head and smiled at him. "I still can't believe you actually bought all those snow globes."

"How could I not? So many choices, so many great Christmas tunes. I wasn't gonna stand there and pick just _one_."

"Only you, right?"

"Yep! You know we can't stand around carrying these bags during the lighting ceremony. We still have twenty minutes and thirteen seconds til it starts. We can drop these off at the lodge and make it back in time."

"Sounds good." They began walking back to the lodge as their gift bags swayed against their legs. Rose noticed in the corner of her eye the Doctor trying to peek inside of one of hers with each step they took. She let it slide up until he actually attempted to stick his hand in one of them. "Oi!" Rose swung her arm to the opposite side out of his reach. "Rude."

The Doctor had the most innocent look on his face. "What, I can't take a look? You saw what I bought, now lemme see what's in your bags. Just a little peek. A teeny tiny peek." He crossed his arm not carrying his own bag over to grab one of hers and was met with a smack in the arm. "Ow! Haven't I taken enough abuse from you today?"

Rose smiled and hit his arm again, lighter this time. "Stop getting yourself into trouble and you won't get hurt."

He grumbled. "Somehow I think that's an impossibility. Why won't you tell me what you got? It's not like I'm gonna steal it." He looked at her with mock offense. "Rose Tyler, do you think I'm a thief?"

"Well you stole the TARDIS," she pointed out with a teasing tone.

"That's…that's not…" he scratched his the back of his neck as his lips moved trying to form some kind of response. She got him good. "That's just not fair."

Rose smiled as she nudged his shoulder. "All right, since you're so curious, I got some knick-knacks and a set of candles for mum. _Regenerative_ candles." _And a magical mistletoe that can tell if we really love each other and float over our heads as we snog each other senseless,_ she finished in her mind. She felt her cheeks burn just at the thought.

"Ahhh, those are lovely. I've still got a group of those from when I last came here a few regenerations ago. Brilliant idea, they are! Got every scent available."

"Of course you do. You're a hoarder."

"Now, now Rose. 'Hoarder' is such a strong word." The Doctor leaned down and booped her nose with his finger. "I prefer the term 'collector.'"

Rose shook her head as they came up to the lodge. Once they made it to their room she placed one of her bags on the couch alongside the Doctor's. The other that was still in her hand contained the knick-knacks which she was going to place on the small table by the armchair delicately. Suddenly the Doctor came from behind her and reached for her bag again. "Doctor!" She jumped the unwarned action and laughed at him. He wasn't just like a little kid inside a Time Lord body - he was _worse_ than one.

"Hiding something from me, Rose Tyler?" He giggled behind her as his arms wrapped over hers. He leaned over trying to peer over her shoulder at the items in her bag.

_Yes I'm hiding something from you, which could very well be the one thing that could either bring us closer together just as I've always wanted and could only dream of happening or drive us apart from each other and just be plain awkward._

Rose grabbed a hold of one of his hands and tried to push it away but he hand the upper hand on her. Literally. The Doctor wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her middle as he reached for her gift bag. "You know Doctor, for someone who complains about taking a lot of abuse from me you get a kick outta provoking me."

He snorted. "Oh I can manage. You're not all _that_ tough."

"You really think that?" She laughed as she elbowed him in the side and he let out an _oomph_. That wasn't enough to get out of his grasp as he wasn't backing down. The Doctor pushed her onto the couch, his weight pressing against her side as he attempted to tickle her. Luckily Rose caught onto his intentions and grabbed his hands before he could start another tickle torture. "No! You did this to me once already today. You won't be walkin' if you think you're gonna do that again!"

"Threatening me again? You'll never learn," he teased as he leaned over and grabbed her bag.

"If you break my stuff-"

"They're _unbreakable_ knick-knacks, Rose. Those who handcrafted them take precautions when making them so clumsy people like yourself won't ruin them." He teased as he took the bag from her fingers and held it in the air. "Ha!"

Rose couldn't stop laughing as she was no use. There was no way out of this and he knew it as he was snickering wickedly. That was when she felt a sudden wave of heat spread on her leg, and she was sure it wasn't from the Doctor's body leaning over her. Not quite burning her and feeling painful, it felt more like…pleasure? What? Oh no, it couldn't have been…Rose inwardly gasped at the realization: the mistletoe was activating in her pocket!

The Doctor stopped all of his movements as a burning feeling began to heat up against his side. It was tingling his skin giving him goose flesh through his many layers of clothing in an oddly pleasant sensation. He had no idea what it was and feared if Rose would notice his dilemma. Lifting off of her quickly and standing by the chair, the Doctor figeted with his collar and adjusted his sweater. What was that? Was it because he was too close to her body? No, that wasn't it. They've shared closer hugs than this and even then he had never felt such a warmness. Sure he's always felt a calming and serene warming feeling in his hearts but why in his side?

Rose sat up as soon as the Doctor lifted himself off of her and fixed her sweater. She glanced down at her pocket where the mistletoe was still hidden. The heat had subsided and returned to normal. How could it have been triggered if they hadn't really touched it? Was it just highly sensitive? That woman should have warned her about that. She looked up at the Doctor who shifted on his feet uncomfortably. No doubt he felt it too. She inwardly groaned in embarrassment.

Still holding Rose's bag in his hand the Doctor gently placed it on the small table, his eyes focused on the toes of his trainers. "Ehm…" he tried to talk but his mind was racing. What could he say? _Sorry I'm highly sensitive at the slightest touch of your body, your beautiful, glowing body_…oh Rassilon. "Don't wanna be late for the ceremony now, do we?"

Rose stood up and smoothed out her sweater. "Thought you said we weren't gonna be late?" She teased.

"We won't be but you can be a bit distracting."

She poked him in the chest. "Oh, _I'm_ distracting? You were putting your nose in my business, trying to steal my bag."

"No, no not stealing. Just…curious."

"Whatever you say Doctor. I'll show you them after the lighting of the tree ceremony, kay?"

Nodding the Doctor took Rose's hand in his as they ran out of the door. "Time's a-wasting!" He stopped and pulled a face. "Ehh, I don't like that. Never saying that again." His face returned to its manic state as they ran outside, "C'mon!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowds of residents and tourists flooded the pathways and narrow cobblestone roads to get to Holly Square and see the centerpiece tree. Some were already celebrating by cheering and singing along to many songs as they overlapped each other with different melodies and rhythms. It was still a wonderful sight and the ceremony hadn't even begun yet. The Doctor and Rose noticed a small cart on the side street selling some chocolate biscuits, cakes and of course hot chocolate. As if right on cue the Doctor chose a small cup of the beverage and downed it almost immediately.

"Should I be worried?" Rose asked as she took a small cinnamon flavored pastry.

The Doctor turned around with boggled eyes in shock. "Worried about what?"

She giggled at his expression. "That you've developed some kind of addiction."

"It's not an addiction, it's a strong admiration." He stressed taking one last sip of the hot chocolate.

"Kinda the same thing innit?"

"Weeell, they're actually very different. Having an addiction to something means that when you take a substance or other things of attachment the release endorphins that adapt to the way your brain works, making you want more because you _need_ to. Having a strong admiration for something is when you get pleasure out of or for something and have much praise and respect for it. So basically if I needed at least four mugs of hot maxa-chocolate a day then it would be considered an addiction. A very caffeinated one at that. Since I happen to enjoy it so much and praise whenever I drink it I don't _need_ to have it every single day of my life."

Rose just blinked at him. He could basically lecture anyone on any random topic. "Sooo…I'm glad that you're not addicted to the hot chocolate then. So much hyperactivity and you already have way too much of that on a regular day. Can you explain that in complicated terms?"

"I'm just bouncing with energy," he responded with a cheeky grin.

She returned the grin with one of hers as they walked arm in arm to the tree. They waved their way through the mounds of people packing the pathways until they made it up to the centerpiece. There it stood, enormously tall and dignified as it towered over the town like a skyscraper. Large ornaments displayed in a wide variety of reds and greens from the spectrum dangled off the branches, reflecting images of its surroundings. Colorful lights along with more clear and transparent bulbs pointed the ends of each spoke lightly dimmed while thick red ribbons encircled the tree until it came up to a large red bow at the top just under the large star perched on the peak, just dying to bathe the city in its golden hue.

She thought it was beautiful from a distance but its form was multiplied by so much more once seen up close. Rose slipped her hand through the Doctor's as they cranked their necks to gaze upon its splendor.

"We've got eight minutes," the Doctor said softly, not taking his eyes off of the tree.

_Eight minutes_, Rose thought. _Eight minutes until I make the most important decision of my life_. Or…actually probably the second. Well they're both connected with the same thing - the man standing bedside her with his hand in hers. The man who meant more to her than anything else in the world, time and space. Her best friend, but so much more - the love of her life. Rose began to shiver inside, the mistletoe itching in her pocket to be touched again. Tonight could end either as one of her many fantasies just beginning or falling apart in a ball of flames as it tarnished everything building up to this very point. Would it be worth it? There was only one way to know for sure exactly how the Doctor felt about her. This mistletoe needed to be used and this was the perfect place for it to happen. If only she could calm her nerves.

Unbeknownst to her, the Doctor's insides were equally trembling, if not more, with an uncomfortable mixture of anticipation and trepidation. He had always wanted this moment to come, to finally admit his true feelings for this lovely pink and yellow human who changed his life in more ways than he can ever believe could be possible. But of course that heavy weight tightened in his chest and brought him back down in the inevitable and painful pit of reality. There was an even bigger step that would have to be taken, one thing he never imagined himself doing with anyone especially a human. Rose was more than an ordinary human, that was undeniable. But everything he wanted was risky for the both of them. Would it be worth it? There was only one way to find out. If only he could just relax.

"ONE MINUTE TIL THE LIGHTING!" A loud voice stirred the both of them out of their thoughts. A man dressed as an elf stood on top of a ladder beside the tree next to electrical outlets. It was the final countdown as the crowds began to count down the seconds.

Some burst of courage ignited in Rose's stomach as she turned to face the Doctor. How was she gonna do this? "Doctor, I…" Her voice tightened and was getting dry with every breath she took through her nose. She couldn't get her heart to settle down from its thumping rhythm.

The Doctor turned to face Rose, his chest pressured down with that weight again. "Rose…ehh…" _Rassilon, help him. What the hell, every deity that he doesn't believe in, help him! _

Somehow Rose found her voice again and tried to continue. Hopefully her nervousness wasn't noticeable. "I just wanted to say…I've had such a great time here-"

"I'm glad, I hoped you would," the Doctor cut in. He didn't want to interrupt Rose, but this may be the one chance at talking he may have. "I, ehm…we can stay a little longer, I mean, uh…if you want."

"Oh no! I mean, yeah it's amazing. I don't mind staying here a little longer," she assured. "S'just that I um, wanna thank you for everything. Not just this trip, but everything. I wouldn't trade it for anything else." _Well this was a start._

"Neither would I." A lump started to rise in his throat. _Oh wonderful._

"Everything we've been through lately has been like a whirlwind. I mean, it's just that so much has happened and it's made me think of so much more."

"Like what?"

Rose put her hand in her pocket, her fingers brushing the mistletoe. Her mind was screaming at her. _Do it! Just do it!_ "Things I've thought about since I met you. Things I've always wanted to tell you." She fisted the mistletoe and began to pull it out.

The Doctor felt a cold rivulet of sweat bead on his forehead. He suddenly froze up, words choking him in his throat and not wanting to come out. "I've been meaning to say something too." He took a deep breath and placed a hand on her arm. "Rose," his hearts pounded in his ears so loud he feared he wouldn't hear the words he was about to tell her. "Rose, I-"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The crowds screamed at the tops of their lungs as the tree lit up, pouring onto the structures with their vivid, iridescent hues. The star perched on top cascading golden beams as it shone overhead like a halo across the town. Loud Christmas songs began to blast throughout the streets along with people singing.

Rose and the Doctor gazed at the tree's beauty as it illuminated the town. She winced at the sudden loudness and released the grip from his hands and brought them to her ears to block out most of the cheering. "Doctor!" She could barely hear herself over all of the commotion. How would she get rid of the anticipation nestled in her stomach when she can barely hear herself think?

The Doctor squinted his eyes as the sounds blared in his ears. While the scene was alluring and filled with happiness and joy this was not the right place to admit his declaration to Rose. They needed some quiet privacy. "Rose! Let's go back to the lodge!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

The Doctor grumbled and took her hand and gently tugged her to move. "C'mon! Let's get away from the noise!" She got the message and started to sprint with him. He wasn't running away from his admittance, he was still going to tell her. It was better to do this in a more peaceful area with no other eyes to watch or noise to interrupt. Just them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry if I'm annoying you with my rambling. Don't hate me for this chapter! 0_0 I know this cut off at an awkward point but it'll all pay off. I'll try to get the next chapter posted either tomorrow or the day after. **

**A lot's gonna be said and happen in it so I'm working hard on it. T****he moment is coming up next! And yes, the mistletoe will be used :D And they'll have some privacy too soooo patience my lovelies ;)**


	8. Release

**A/N: Finally! The moment has come! Hallelujah xD God this chapter really burned me out. I actually stared at its blank space a few times just thinking of how to write this. It's fluffy, serious and romantic all in one. Obviously this is the longest chapter. ****I hope it was worth it and you all enjoy it. ;)**

**There's probably gonna be one more chapter left in this story. ****I'm glad that people have been patient with me for dragging us all along on this ride. **

**Many, many thanks to all who've reviewed, faved and followed! You're all great motivation *big virtual hugs* :'D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter 8**_

Running through the crowds of people, the Doctor and Rose managed to swerve through narrow paths without bumping into anyone as they headed to the lodge. As much as the tree lighting was beautiful as it finally lit up the town and the sights of the cheery and joyful residents and tourists in the streets were uplifting, the sounds were just way too loud and distracting for the two of them to talk. It would be amazing if they were able to hear themselves think. They needed to be secluded in privacy for this.

Everything had been building up more and more with every activity that they had done today. A tension that had been holding back for so long just waiting to snap and break apart at full release. All of the warmth and desires just aching to pour out ever since its fruition. It probably had something to do with the contagious happiness and spiritual sense that Christmas could bring. And since this was a planet dedicated _entirely_ to Christmas then the effects it would give were inevitable.

Rose held her breath once they got up to their room at the lodge. The mistletoe wasn't triggered in her pocket but it still burned against her leg just itching to be touched. She was so close to taking it out to show it to the Doctor, so close to finally tell him how she really felt, see his reaction and finally know the truth of where they stand. Her insides were still shaking as her nervousness wasn't easing up. However now that they were to themselves she felt another wave of courage wash over her, and she had no control over it.

The Doctor swung the door shut and soniced it. "There we go. No commotion, no distractions." _No more holding back_. Nothing was going to interrupt them right now. That heavy weight in his chest was pressing down so much he felt like he'd fall through the floor if he didn't lift it off. Regardless of what becomes of their future he had to declare everything out in the open. Whatever the ill effects of this situation were he tried to brush them off to the side. He had been holding everything in for far too long and it needed its release. Taking off his Santa hat and discarding it on the floor with negligence the Doctor began to push off the weight. "Rose," He turned around to face her and was greeted with a surprise.

Not sure of how much longer she could take Rose swiftly moved over to the Doctor. Once he turned around she grabbed him by the collar and brought him down to her lips. They crashed together along with their noses bumping slightly. The angle wasn't right but Rose was acting purely out of impatience and high angst. His lips were cooler than hers but that wasn't from the weather outside. His body temperature was cooler because of his physiology. Her stomach was a war zone at the moment, bubbling with fear of what was going to come out of this act and joy as she was actually kissing the Doctor, but there wasn't any reciprocation on the receiving end.

The Doctor's eyes widened at the sudden gesture. He was kissing Rose Tyler. Or rather _she_ was kissing _him_ since his body ultimately froze up again. Her lips were soft and firm and hot against his own and surprisingly unmoving. Was she just as shocked by her actions as he was or was she having second thoughts? He bent his arm slightly and was about to place it on her hip and pull her closer to himself as encouragement to help her out. But just as he was about to return the gesture she broke away. The Doctor inwardly groaned. Had he ruined his perfect opportunity with his delayed reaction?

After breaking the brief and seemingly chaste kiss Rose turned away from him and went over to stand in front of the fireplace. What had she done? She just threw herself at him and he didn't even react. Her cheeks burned with humiliation. She ruined everything. "I'm so sorry, Doctor," she said quickly, "I-I don't know why I did that-"

"Rose-"

"S'just it's Christmas and I was all bubbly inside and-"

"Rose, I-"

"Now I've mucked everything up cause I'm so stupid and you probably hate me that I went so far as to kiss you without your consent," she held her head in her hands as she spoke. She felt tears stinging in the backs of her eyes and tried her hardest to force them in. "Can we just pretend that it never happened? I'm so sorry, I don't-"

"Rose Marion Tyler, stop talking," the Doctor said in a firm, loud voice. Turning around at the sound of her full name Rose lowered her hands from her face and stared at the Doctor with a sad expression. His eyes were like dark melted chocolate as they glimmered in the fire light, a stern scowl on his face. He came over to her and shook his head. "And you say that _I_ ramble too much. That was very rude of you, you know."

_Oh God, she ruined everything_. "It-it was?"

"Ohhhh yes. Very, very rude Miss Tyler. I never expected you to do something like that. I'm disappointed in you." His words were serious and hitting her hard, his gaze burning into her as he came to stand in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. "How could you do such a thing?"

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry Doctor. I'm so, so sorry."

"I should hope so. You go out of the way and through the trouble of trying to snog me and you don't even give me a chance to return it. I mean, who does that?" He pointed an accusing finger at her. "That is just wrong and unfair. And you say that _I'm_ rude."

"Doctor I'm-" _Wait, what did he just say?_ "What?"

He tsked at her. The sad expression that crossed her face turned to one of confusion as she saw him with a smug smirk grazing his lips. She was expecting him to stutter or do something more but he wasn't. He was acting like his manic self - all serious one moment and then flipping his switch completely to become all cheery. Was he making a joke out of all this? His hands moved to cup her face, carefully pulling her closer. Before Rose could comprehend what was happening the Doctor dipped his head and captured her lips with his own. Now Rose was the one with widened eyes. He was kissing _her_. _Really_ kissing her! Rose raised one hand to rest on the nape of his neck and the other on his back as she began to reciprocate herself.

Without warning the Doctor broke the brief chaste kiss and slowly pulled away, his one hand still rested on her face. Rose inwardly groaned at his withdrawal completely dazed as she opened her eyes and saw the Doctor look at her with twinkling doe eyes. Of course he would joke around with her but it seemed…more. The hand cradling her face came up to remove the elf hat still on her head and was chucked away to join his forgotten Santa one. "D'you know how long I've wanted to do that?" He said in a low voice.

"You mean throwing away my hat?" She said with a teasing grin.

The Doctor chuckled, tracing his thumb over the apple of her cheek. "No, not that." His eyes were melting in the fire light. "I've always wanted to kiss you. _Properly_ kiss you, forbade anything chaste, mental possessions or… other life saving situations. I've always wanted to." He paused for a moment, his gaze dropping from hers as he audibly swallowed.

"Then…why didn't you?" Rose asked, her brows creased.

His soft smile dropped to a small frown and Rose could already feel the tension radiating off of him. He took a deep breath but kept it in before he answered. "Because…it wouldn't be simple. It would escalate to something greater, something complicated, something more, _so much_ more and…it scares me." Letting out the breath from his nose, he raised his head back to meet her gaze. "It scares me more than anything, Rose."

"Is it because I won't live as long as you?" She said softly as she held his opposite hand in hers and squeezed it.

The Doctor closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tight, revealing his deep dimples. "That's one reason, yes." His voice was thick with emotion as he spoke. "But…Rose there's more to it than that. There's so much that you deserve and I can't give you everything you want."

Rose placed her hand over his own that was cradling her face and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You _do_ give me everything I want, Doctor. You've given me all of time and space. You've given me your company and I could never want anything else in the world. From the first time we met I've never been happier in my life."

"You might be happy now Rose, but what about in five years time? Ten years time? There are things you might want one day that I can never give you."

She shook her head. "I don't care about any of that."

"You could one day," he stressed.

"Doctor, I already told you that I'm never gonna leave you. I have no plans to settle down with a house and a mortgage or having any children now and I definitely won't later on either. None of those things were a concern to me before I met you and that never changed since I started travelling with you. That wasn't the way I wanted to live my life." She brought her hands up to fully cup his face, staring deep into his soft yet uncertain eyes. "I want _this_ life, here. With you." She paused for a moment as the Doctor placed his hands over her wrists and caressed her skin. "I love you, Doctor."

His eyes widened at her words as if he was in shock and disbelief. Honestly she surprised herself by finally saying it. After all this time of holding them in they came out of her mouth with such ease. But that didn't lessen the intensity and reassurance behind them. Rose brushed her thumbs over the lengths of his sideburns to assure him that she was telling him the truth and that this was real, his eyes slowly closing at her soft touches. "I loved you when you were all broody with big ears and leather and Northern. I love you as you are now, all energetic with great hair and pinstripes. My feelings for you never changed even when _you_ did and they never will. No matter how many times you change, my love for you will always be the same."

The Doctor opened his eyes and mouth a few times to respond but nothing came out. He still held her wrists and gently brushed the inner skin of each with his thumbs, his eyes never leaving hers. She knew she was treading on thin ice with her next question, but she needed to know. If everything was going to come out in the open right here and now, she needed the truth. "Do _you_ want this, Doctor? Do you _really?_"

"Oh yes," he said softly without hesitation, closing his eyes again for a moment. "I want it more than anything." Oh how much he wanted it. Whenever he would have the chance to be a part of her forever he would take it in a heartsbeat. Everything that he ever felt with her was something he'd never had before with anyone, not even with his wife on Gallifrey. No, there weren't many feelings involved in that marriage. Of course it was arranged for the purpose of passing down genetics for the looming process but he never truly loved his wife. Sad as it was he could never feel that way back then. But ever since this lovely angel came into his life everything lit up the darkness inside of him. Now everything that he desperately wanted and needed scared the hell out of him.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

He took another deep breath. "These past adventures we've had have been restless for the both of us, Rose. Not a day goes by where I can't hear the Beast's words repeating endlessly in my head, over and over just taunting me. It knew who I truly was: the killer of my own kind. I told you it lied, but that one thing it spoke was true. And then…" He took in a sharp breath. "Then it said you were going to die in battle." He felt Rose stiffen in his grasp. He hated bringing up that incident considering how it's been one of the primary causes of both of their constant repetitive nightmares, but he was going somewhere with what he was saying. The Doctor's grip on her wrists tightened, not too hard, just enough to calm her down. "I promise, Rose," He moved her hands down to his chest. "As long as my hearts are beating, I won't let that happen. I'll make sure of it." She nodded her head as he loosened his grip, placing his hands over hers and caressing the tops of her fingers with the pads of his thumbs.

He lowered his head for a moment to look at her hands placed over both hearts as he continued. "I know that I will lose you one day and that it'll hurt me for a very long time. That's the main reason why I've tried to avoid getting too close to you before because I knew I'd be setting myself up for an even greater loss and pain. I've lost so many people all of my life and I knew yours would ache the most if I got too close for comfort. But after everything's that's happened recently I've come to finally realize that I shouldn't hold back from you any longer, because I know for a fact that the pain would be worse if I lived with the aching regrets of everything we could've had but never did. I would never be able to live that down, not even in my next regeneration. How ever much time we have together I promise to cherish every waking second that ticks us by. I have too much guilt lodged in these hearts and I'll be damned if you were included in that pile because of me."

The Doctor turned his head away to stare into the flickering fire in the grated fireplace, a darkened expression creeping onto his face. There was one other thing that frightened him most of all, one thing that could force Rose to back away from him and cower in fear at the demons that hid inside. His throat thickened at the sickening feeling pooling in his stomach as he looked hard into the flames. His voice was barely audible. "You don't really know what kind of man I am. What you see on the outside is the perfect contradiction of what's on the inside. No matter how many times I change that's something that will haunt me forever." He could see it now as he stared at the fireplace - his home planet, his people bursting into flames. The blood stained on his hands, never completely washing away as it lingered below the surface. The killer of his own kind.

Rose took a second to study the Doctor, a shadow looming over his face as he averted her gaze to glare at the fire, undoubtedly envisioning the memory of his home burning. She knew how much his guilt ate away at himself. He was a battle scarred soldier living in a constant state of remorse over everything he'd done. Over the last two years of traveling with the Doctor she was always aware of how much he sealed himself off from opening up about his home and family as it was. It was basically tearing a wound open that wasn't healing. Though Rose may not ever fully understand what it could possibly feel like to hold in all of that anger and regret and pain but for so many years he's carried that heavy weight all alone. He didn't have to be alone anymore.

"Hey," she said softly bringing her hand up to his face to turn him back to her. His eyes were a mixture of sadness, anger and uncertainty. "Don't shut yourself out now." She looked down at her left hand that was still held to his chest just over his right heart. Her opposite hand slid back down to his other heart as she looked up into his eyes. "I know I could never take away all of that pain in here, but you can't burden yourself with everything."

"Rose-"

She held up her hand to firmly cut him off before placing it back over his heart. "No, don't. Don't do that, Doctor. You've carried it all by yourself for a long time, _alone._ You don't have to carry it all anymore. I know you've had to sacrifice your entire planet and race for it and it was a terrible cost but you've saved the entire universe, Doctor. You may not ever forgive yourself for your actions but I will." She stepped closer to him until their faces were inches apart and whispered, "I forgive you. And I love you for everything you are, inside and out."

The Doctor couldn't speak. He was in awe with everything she was telling him. Only Rose could put a stop to his unstoppable gob and make him at a loss for words. She never ceased to amaze him. Every day she managed to add one more reason to the long list of how many times she had surprised him. The reasons why he loved her. He wanted to believe her more than anything in the universe. But was he really someone who could be loved by another? He was a man tormented with memories so painful that he'd wish they could be obliterated from his mind for good. How would she still love him once she got a glimpse at the things buried deep inside of him he wished to omit?

He bore into her glimmering eyes and for once in his long life he felt truly loved. Never had he thought he would ever meet someone who could fully accept him the way he was and standing before him was the very one who would for as long as she lived. His beautiful angel glowing in the fire light, pulling him away from the madness and destruction. Every time he reached for her hand she would take it and run with him, running away from the darkness that crept up on him and towards her light. Like she was his shining star in the blackest never-ending sky that was his past.

"You think too loud," Rose softly chuckled bringing him out of his thoughts.

The Doctor let out one of his own and scratched the back of his neck. "Rose Tyler, I think you've rendered me speechless."

She smiled. "That's something you don't hear every day."

They both quietly laughed as they stood together. There were still those simple words still burning in his chest that he needed to assure her with. While they may not be enough for her they were all he could offer her. If they were bonded he could have sent her the many waves of pleasure he felt crash down on him telepathically. Still, those words would set everything straight. Opening his mouth again he began to finally speak his declaration.

"Speaking of things that you don't hear every day…Ever since I met you Rose, you've always astounded me. You still manage to find a ways to surprise with your brilliance. Everything you do, even if you don't realize it, makes me proud. I've said it before but it was the truth: I'm so glad that I met you." He looked down at her hands over each of his hearts, the ones that solely belonged to her and only her. "You picked up these old battered and scarred hearts and fixed them, something that I thought would be impossible to happen. But then again, I like the impossible," he added with a small smile that soon mirrored on her own face. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kept his hand there. "My angel," he whispered just as he caught a single stray tear dripping down her face and brushing it away before it left a trail. "My beautiful, brilliant Rose. There are no words in all of the universe that could do justice to my feelings for you and everything you've done for me. But while you deserve so much more, you still need to hear it." He took a deep breath, those three words just aching to get out. "Rose Tyler, I-"

She silenced his words with a gentle finger on his lips. "Doctor, you've already said it in other ways. I've never fully realized them when they happened but you did. Every time you've given me a hug after saving a planet from mayhem, you said it. Every time when you laid next to me in my bed and held me in your arms to chase away my nightmares, you said it. Every time you've jumped on my bed like a puppy to wake me up in the mornings, you said it. You do it every morning, every night, every day in other ways." Rose glanced down at her pocket containing the mistletoe. Removing her finger from his lips, she took it out slowly. "One touch to this would say it again."

The Doctor eyed the item with furrowed brows. "A…mistletoe?"

"Not just _any_ mistletoe. It has special particles inside that trigger at the touch of two people who are deeply in love with each other."

"Where'd you find this?"

"At the gift shop. The woman behind the counter gave it to me when you were scavenging for snow globes."

A lopsided grin appeared on his lips. "So you _were_ hiding something from me."

Rose blushed as a small smile curved at her lips. "Yeah. I was trying to be discreet and keep it hidden until I finally told you how I really felt about you. It actually activated in my pocket earlier when you tried to steal my bag and I was worried I gave it away."

"So that was the sudden burst of heat I felt in my side." He concluded and let out a breath of relief. "Oh, that's…I thought it was a stimulating effect from our closeness." They laughed at each other because of their silly antics before looking down at the mistletoe in Rose's palm. "One touch." The Doctor said softly. "Then what?"

Rose threw him a grin and said with a teasing tone, "I think a mind as big as yours would know the purpose of a mistletoe, Doctor."

His eyes lit up along with his smile. "Oh yes," he breathed out as he placed his palm over the object in her hand. Almost instantly the mistletoe ignited as a golden glow formed around it shining brighter with each second between their fingers. The warming sensation heated against their hold, so strong that they were certain they both felt it in their own bodies. They each stole a quick glance at each other's faces at the occurrence, admiring the alluring afterglow effect it gave off and reflected off of their faces. Reflecting the strong and undeniable love they shared. It suddenly began to tremble at their touch, tingling their palms.

The Doctor removed his hand from the mistletoe as it shook. They both watched in awe, following its path as the object ascended from Rose's palm and levitating in the air before floating in the space between them right above their heads. They lowered their necks and met each other's fiery gaze. A few seconds later any and all space between them was closed.

But just before the final space vanished the Doctor whispered his declaration across her lips. "Rose Tyler… I love you."

The moment their lips touched a spark ignited in them. It wasn't like the sudden and chaste kisses out of impatience and reflex they had exchanged earlier. Now it was full of the passion and love they finally came to admit to. No more holding back on emotions, no more pretending they were only best friends. A sigh escaped from both of their noses at the contact. One of the Doctor's hands rested on her hip before he wrapped his arm around the small of Rose's back splaying it across and bringing her closer to his front while his other hand cradled her jaw, angling her face just right so he could drink all of her in and pour everything into her. Rose rested her hand at the nape of his neck and rubbed the tiny hair at the base before thrusting it fully in his gorgeous hair, gently tugging his chocolate locks while the other fisted his sweater on his side.

Their lips were perfectly molded together as they both learned the shape of each other moving with a slow rhythm. The Doctor's tongue flicked over the seam in her lips and Rose was more than welcome to grant him full access. They both moaned in unison as he deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing together with languid strokes. Hers was fire and his was ice - they may have contrasted each other but when combined it was an incredible surge of sensation. He tasted of hot chocolate, cinnamon and everything that defined him and Rose craved even more.

The Doctor brought the hand cradling her jaw up and buried it in her silky golden strands as they were both intent on exploring every millimeter of their mouths. Rose brought the hand on his back to his hair joining her other one and lightly scraped her nails over the Doctor's scalp from top to bottom earning a growl deep from within his chest which intensified their hunger. With nimble fingers the Doctor flipped up the hem of her sweater up a little to graze her lower back. Each pad of his fingers sent electricity through their bodies as her blazing skin burned against his cooler opposite.

The world around them ultimately faded away into nothingness as they lost themselves in their protective loving embrace. Nothing else in the world mattered outside of their hold. Their surroundings could have burned to the ground and fell away scattering the forgotten pieces all around them and it wouldn't budge them. This was their moment of bliss of their own time, the moment that might not have existed had it not been for the extra push of warmth and happiness that this planet released. That one factor that tested everything that stood between them and pushed them over the edge to finally lose each other in serenity.

It was something they thought might not ever happen to them and it did. A real life fantasy, and it was miraculous.

Finally the Doctor pulled away when they were both completely spent and breathless. There was no doubt that Rose's lungs were burning hot and his respiratory bypass had to kick in at full force. It hadn't crossed their minds to breathe given their…busy activity. She literally took his breath away and he would be more than satisfied if she would continue to do so. Resting his forehead on hers as they each took in gulps of air through parted and swollen lips, Rose leaned up pressed a light kiss to the corner of his jaw and grinned against his skin. "That was…" She trailed off as if she couldn't think of the right words to say and ended her sentence off with a breathless laugh in his ear.

The Doctor chuckled still trying to regain his breath then joined Rose in her giggle fit but couldn't mask the huskiness of his voice. "Yeah. My thoughts exactly." He bent down to place a few soft kisses below her ear and made a small trail down to her neck while she turned her head and gave his earlobe a little nibble before he straightened up.

Rose craned her neck to take a look at the mistletoe still slightly aglow as it hung over their heads. She raised an arm to grab it but she didn't have to reach far. As if on cue the mistletoe descended from above their heads and landed directly in her hand. Rose turned it over and studied the magical object. "That was amazing"

The Doctor nodded as he gingerly took the mistletoe from her hand to study it himself. "That is was."

"You know, the kiss wasn't half bad either," she said with a tongue in teeth smile.

A happy sound came from the Doctor's throat. "No, definitely not." His hand came to tilt her chin up slightly and traced her bottom lip with his thumb before leaning down to capture her lips again for another brief but passionate kiss. Once they separated, he placed the hand on her chin on her arm, looking at her with an arched eyebrow. "It just occurred to me that you have yet to show me the knick-knacks you bought."

Rose giggled at him and ran a single finger down his torso between both of his hearts. "Oh right. Sorry. I was a bit preoccupied."

"Just 'a bit'?" He teased.

"Okay, I was _very_ busy and it got away from me. Since we're on the subject of gifts, you never showed me any of the snow globes that you bought."

He ran his hand over her arm creating static underneath his touch from the wool of her sweater. "Oh, really?" He said innocently. "Hm. Must've slipped my mind."

"Really? With a mind as brilliant as yours?"

"Well, I was _a_ _bit_ busy too."

She gave him a small playful push. "You know what else? We were all caught up in our nerves that we didn't really take the time to appreciate the tree lighting."

"Nope, guess not." His hand stilled on her arm. "D'you want to go back? The crowds probably eased up some by now and the music outside turned down a little."

Rose didn't even realize that there was still music playing outside and people cheering. She was lost in this wonderful moment that could only come from one of her fantasies with the Doctor that everything around them just disappeared. "I dunno. Then we'd have to leave from this," she wrapped her hands around his waist and leaned her head between his hearts, the steady double rhythm pounding in her ears.

His chest bounced slightly when he released a chuckle and nuzzled her hair. "I know. But this is Noel, and you can't miss the tree now that's it's lit." He pulled back a little to tilt her chin up again to face him, feeling herself drown in his chocolate eyes. "We can always come back here."

Rose smiled and released her arms from his waist. "Okay, but lemme get out of this jumper. I'm overheating."

The Doctor looked down at the Santa sweater he was wearing and nodded. "So am I"

"I thought you don't get as hot as humans."

He shrugged. "Weeell…technically I wouldn't unless I was to come down with an extreme sickness - which is rare but definitely not a pretty sight, let me tell you. Apparently my body temperature also rises at a substantially rapid rate when I come into contact with a certain pink and yellow human." He threw her a smirk and winked.

Rose chuckled at him and he joined her laughter again before she ran into her room to change her jumper. Her mind was racing as it replayed everything that had been said and the satisfying outcome that followed. That weight in her stomach was gone now and was replaced with something different, _good_ different. She could definitely get used to having that uplifting feeling for a very long time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hi again lol just a random note: **

**At the time that I'm editing this I'm multitasking by also switching between the Breaking Bad marathon on AMC and the Doctor Who marathon on BBC America. Doomsday is on and then Journey's End comes on after. GAH! So while I'm excited that I got this chapter done I'm now crying from the major feels attack on TV. Oh my poor heart. T_T**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**


	9. New, New Beginning

**A/N: Awww I'm sad that this story has ended. Or…has it? Like Ood Sigma said: **_**the story never ends**_**. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this. This was my second fic and it really grew on me. I already started working on a sequel :D It's called _Weathering the Storm._ I will post more fluffy Ten/Rose fics some time later if I have ideas because honestly, I can't get enough of these two. I don't mind taking suggestions if you have any. Just push me hard enough and I might do them ;P**

**Thanks to everyone who have viewed this story! You guys are the best! You all are great motivators for my lazy self and make my day so much more brighter *^_^* If I had a large bag of yummy cookies I'd give each and every one of you some hehe xD Aaaaand now I'm hungry. While I go eat something have the last chapter. Reviews are lovely, so feel free to leave them ;)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter 9**_

The entire time Rose was in her room she kept reminding herself that she was in fact awake and that one of her greatest dreams just became a reality. It took her a full five minutes to fully grasp the scenes that she played out. She and the Doctor ran to the lodge away from all of the loud commotion from the streets during the lighting of the tree ceremony, she was so under pressure from the weight of all of her feelings and love for the Doctor waiting to come out. Succumbing to the angst she lunged him and gave him a chaste kiss all while assuming that she ruined everything they had between them as friends. But then to her surprise, he kissed her back. And then came the truths, the fears, and declarations of their love, all sealed with an incredible snog underneath a magical mistletoe.

A wonderful scene she will cherish for her lifetime. She's thankful that this wasn't one of her dreams because if it were she would fight with all her willpower to preserve it.

Once Rose finished changing out of her elf jumper and replaced it with her purple jumper she had arrived in, she walked out of her room and was greeted with a warm smile from the Doctor, which she happily returned with a soft one of her own. He stood in front of the fireplace with one arm stretched out gripping the mantle and one leg crossed over his other at the ankle. The Santa jumper was forgone and revealed the lovely pinstriped jacket complete with his light blue Oxford and brown and blue swirly tie. He seemed so casual just as he was on any ordinary day. But this day had been far from ordinary, it was spectacular. In fact it seemed all too much like one if her many fantasies and she had no intentions of waking up.

"Waiting up as usual." She said to him.

"What else could I do? I forcibly restrained myself from sonicing the appliances in here countless times." He gestured to the grated fireplace. "Turned the fire on and off about three times and got bored with that."

Rose studied him as she approached him. She could have sworn that she saw a small bead of sweat trickle down his brow. Was he running around the room? Did he stand on the other side of her door out of curiosity and impatience then run back to the den before he got caught? The possibilities were endless when it comes to the Doctor. "I figured. I'm surprised the tree is still in one piece."

"Oi, I'm not that bad." He defended. "Back to normal, eh?" He said as she came over to him.

"Since when is anything normal with us?" She teased with a tongue in teeth smile.

A quiet chuckle escaped from his nose as he pushed himself off of the mantle to stand at his full height. Putting his hands in his deep trouser pockets and nodded. "Yeah, that's true. If our lives were anything close to normal then it'd seem too…" He craned his neck, his tongue pushed on the back of his top row of teeth.

"Domestic?" Rose finished with a giggle.

He shrugged. "Wasn't really the word I would use, but sure I suppose so. But I was referring to your body heat. You cooling off?"

She shook her head. "Oh right. Yeah, 'm good now. This jumper isn't as heavy as the elf one so I'm cooling off."

A happy sound escaped from his throat before he spoke with a low voice. "Well now we have a better method of warming you up." He squinted one of his eyes. "Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

"Not so brilliant after all, are ya?" She teased. "You cool down?"

He lifted his chin up with a smug smirk. "Superior physiology, Rose. Like I said, my temperature would only rise significantly if I came down with a serious illness. Thankfully that hasn't happened for a few hundred years."

Rose blushed for a moment. A serious illness wasn't the only thing that made his temperature spike. "Good thing too. I can't imagine what you'd be like when you're sick. We can't have you doing domestic. Bad enough you panicked at the thought of carpets back on Krop Tor," she reminded him with a teasing grin.

He shuddered with a grimaced expression. "Eugh, please don't remind me. I've had a lot of nightmares but that tops as the scariest of them all." He made a whining noise. "Why would you do that to me, Rose? Now all I can think about is me stranding inside a house with endless carpets."

Rose played with one of her hoop earrings as she moved closer to him. "Is that really all you're thinking about?"

He tilted his chin up and blew out a breath while shifting his weight on each foot. "Well, I think of a great deal of things." He tapped a finger to his temple. "A mind this big has got a ton of thoughts just buzzing around. Hm, probably more than a ton really. Haven't calculated that. For instance right now I'm thinking of how many dugglians can actually fit inside the palm of my hand - of course I'm referring to the adult ones since the offspring are extremely small, practically bite sized!" He grimaced. "Though I highly recommend that you don't eat them since they have poisonous embers that turn you purple. Ooh there's an image. Me with purple skin. Ha!"

Rose shook her head at his nonsensical babbling. "As always I'm sorry I asked."

The Doctor slowly strolled to stand in front of her with a small playful smirk. "I bet you'll never guess what I'm thinking about now. Oh wait." He tilted his head from side to side. "You hate guessing."

"Yeah, but even if I tried I wouldn't be right. Like you said," she brought her hand up to his head and tapped his forehead, "So many things running around in there."

He nodded as she lowered her hand. "Surprisingly there's only one thing on my mind at the moment." His hands emerged from the deep depths of his pockets and rested firmly on her hips, pulling her closer. Without another word he dipped his head down to press his lips softly against hers.

Rose melted once again at his touch and leaned into his gesture, cupping his face with her hands before looping her arms around his neck and rubbing the nape. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and gave it a quick nip before soothing the bite with her tongue, flicking over the seam. A moan escaped from him and it was beautiful to her ears. She loved that sound so much she nipped him again and he opened up for her to slide in with ease, meeting her halfway with his own tongue. His thumbs peeked under the hem of her jumper gently caressing her skin while matching the rhythm of their tongues stroke for stroke with every touch.

After a moment they finally broke away breathless, already craving more of each other. They knew that they could definitely get used to this. How they managed to hold back from each other for two years seemed delusional and way beyond them. But then again, all that waiting was undoubtedly worth it. It had been building up to this and it was _amazing_. He rested his cheek on the side of her face, his breath hot against her skin.

"I change my mind," the Doctor husked. "I think we should stay like this for a little while longer." He descended down upon her neck with soft kisses, starting on her pulse point and then proceeding to go lower. Rose let out a deep sigh as she buried her hands in his hair and massaged his scalp holding him to her. His cool tongue laved her skin with swift movements, each stroke making her lose her breath more and more. She had absolutely no problem with any of this, it's something they both wanted -and needed- for so long and it finally came to fruition. It's basically a dream come true! But while all of these gestures were lovely they did agree to go back outside to actually witness the tree centerpiece now that it was lit. Somehow Rose managed to pull him away just as he reached her clavicle, the cool air hitting the places on her neck where he had been busy with his mouth.

Holding his face in her hands, Rose said, "Doctor, it's not that I don't like this, because I do, I _really_ do. But we agreed to see the tree now that it's lit up and the crowds thinned out."

The Doctor looked a little pouty with his bottom lip protruding for a moment before nodding. "Right. Yes. Good, good." His lips were parted and glistening in the flickering firelight as he took in steady breaths. _God, he's gorgeous._

Rose couldn't resist how tempting he was at the moment, a dazed look on his half opened eyes. She brought him back down to her lips for another kiss and they both let out a sigh. Her thumbs brushed over his cheekbones when one of his hands came up to cover one of hers cupping his face. When she pulled back she ran her fingers slowly over his left sideburns, down his jaw over the slight stubble and then back up into his hair continuing the gentle movements. "We've got plenty of time to resume this, kay?"

"Thirteen minutes." The Doctor husked.

Rose stopped massaging his scalp and furrowed her brows at him. "What?"

"Did you know it took you thirteen minutes just to change a simple jumper?" He chuckled. "Well, 13.214568 minutes to be exact."

She gave him a light push. "Timing me with everything I do, Doctor?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Well I don't _want_ to, I need to do something to occupy myself when waiting for you - which is usually a long time."

She playfully swatted at his chest. "Thirteen minutes isn't a long time."

"For me it is. A lot can happen in that much time. Especially when you're doing something."

"Whatever you say _Time_ Lord." She stroked a single finger down to his chest and gave him a cheeky grin. "You know, if I had known you were waiting to do that to me once I came out you shoulda just came in my room with me and not stand around like a puppy. Saves the time, right?"

He let out an exasperated breath. "Oh I dunno about that. If anything I may have kept you longer."

"And that would be a bad thing?"

"Definitely not." Rose swore she heard a faint growl coming from his chest when he spoke.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were sitting outside my room with your ear to the door," she joked.

"What?" He exasperated. "What do you take me for?"

"A lecherous old man," she joked again. His eyes widened and she patted his arm. "'M kiddin' Doctor, you're not lecherous. Although…the old man part is accurate."

"Oi!" Rose laughed at him. He pointed a finger at her with a serious look on his face. "That is just rude, Rose Tyler."

"Vanity, Doctor?"

He sniffed and straightened his tie. "No. Nope. Not me."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips before straightening up and moving over to the armchair where his trenchcoat was draped. Once he threw it on he offered his hand to her, wiggling his fingers in invitation. Taking his hand in hers they strolled out of their room and headed for the tree to finally take in its beauty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping outside from the lodge was like stepping out into a different part of the town. Almost instantly the two noted how much more peaceful it was now. In fact it was borderline silent. The pathways and roads that were once filled with enormous crowds of residents and tourists were bare. Distant laughter and Christmas songs still echoed in the chilly air but we're very hushed.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

The Doctor scanned the area. "Must be in their beds waiting for St. Nick himself."

"Shouldn't they have gone to bed sooner? I mean if it's technically Christmas now, they should've been asleep by now waiting for 'Santa' to arrive."

He tilted his head. "Well, technically speaking, it's Christmas every day of their year. Today makes a difference because this was the day when the tree lights up." He nudged her shoulder. "And about the sleeping schedule, the time zone is very different here," the Doctor explained as he slightly tugged at their joined hands to start walking again. "The days here are longer than on Earth - 27 hours to be exact. Since the concept of Christmas originated on Earth they light it up on the 24th hour, which is essentially midnight on Earth but here it's only nine o'clock in relative Earth time. They use those three extra hours to get the 'elves' ready to prepare the presents. Neat, innit?"

"Do tourists get presents?"

"Of course! There's no discrimination when it comes to gift giving. Presents for all! The young, the old, the familiar, the stranger, the tourist, the pink, the blue - everyone."

Ducking her head down, she lifted it up and smiled. "I think I already got my present."

The Doctor looked down at her for a moment. "Oh? What's that then?"

She shook her head at him and giggled. "_You_, you daft alien. I mean, I've been with you for two years so I already had the gift of your company and the TARDIS, but this is just-"

"More than you expected?" He finished for her.

"Yeah, it is. S'just I never expected us to be like this in real life, only in my dreams."

He smiled at her. "Me too."

Before they made it to the tree they stopped at another nearby cart that was selling -no surprise- hot maxa-chocolate, which of course the Doctor bought two cups for the both of them, also not surprising. Once they gulped them down with ease they discarded the empty cups in a nearby bin on a corner.

They came to stand by the tree at a short distance and marvelled at its splendor. Rose thought it was beautiful without the the lights turned on, but it was nothing compared to it as it was now. She pillowed her head on his shoulder, her hand never releasing the Doctor's as they gazed up at the combining lights of gold and other various colors. He pulled her closer until she came to stand in front of him, her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Rose let out a content sigh as she brought her hands up to cover his own and leaned into his embrace. They remained that way for a short while, the only sounds were their steady breaths and the faint community noises.

A cold shiver coursed through Rose, immediately catching the Doctor's attention. He bent down to look at her face. "You're getting cold."

"A little, not too bad."

"Rose."

The seriousness in his voice was visible and she rolled her eyes. "Doctor, I'm fine, really."

"You said that earlier and you were close to having pneumonia."

She shrugged, still in his embrace. Craning her neck back to look up at him, she gave him a wide grin. "But we found a new method of warming myself up, so there's no problem, right?"

The Doctor laughed and smiled against her hair. "Cheeky," he commented.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After another five minutes or so of standing still in the Doctor's arms, Rose shivered again so they decided that they had taken in enough of the tree's beauty for the night. She turned to head in the direction of the lodge when the Doctor stilled her with a hand on her arm. "Ah! Wait a second, Rose. Where d'you think you're going?"

Rose furrowed her brows in confusion. "Back to the lodge." She said, pointing out the obvious to him.

He shook his head. "No you're not, we're going back to the TARDIS."

"What for?"

A large grin split his face. "You'll see," he tugged on her arm as they sprinted in the direction to where the TARDIS was parked. "It's a surprise!"

"Another surprise?" Rose asked, her eyebrows arching. More surprises? This trip to this amazing planet was already a big surprise in itself, not to mention they had finally admitted to their feelings for each other and sealed it with a few equally amazing kisses. What else did he have in store for her today?

"Yep!"

"What is it, a lifetime supply of hot maxa-chocolate?" She laughed.

He turned to face her as they slowed to a walk. "Nope! I'm not spoiling it for you, where's the fun in that? Although, a lifetime supply of the hot chocolate would be brilliant!"

"And you said that my sweet tooth was sweeter than yours," she said. He threw her a wink as they made it to the hill where the TARDIS was parked at the top. "Is this gonna be special too?"

"I think you'll enjoy this," he said with a soft smile that melted her heart. He opened the TARDIS door and stepped aside. He nodded his head towards the entrance. "Go ahead."

Rose slid past the Doctor to enter the TARDIS and wondered just what kind of surprise was waiting for her. Once she made it up the ramp she was surprised alright - surprised to see the console room as it always was. The time rotor glowed its illuminating light and shined across the whole room. It was the same, nothing different about it. She stood at the console and scanned the room. This wasn't another prank, was it? Rose turned around to the Doctor, who stood in front of the closed door at the bottom of the ramp. She raked her eyes around the room once more. "So…what's the surprise?"

He pushed himself off the door and met her near the console. "Oh it's here, just not _here_. It's actually in the library."

"Oh, okay. Can I look for it?" She turned to head down the corridors when a hand grasped her arm.

"Wait, close your eyes."

Rose let out a small whine. "Doctor, why do you-"

"Please, Rose," Both of his hands held her arms as he spoke. "I want you to be surprised."

"I've been surprised so many times today," she commented warmly.

"Just one more, please?"

She sighed. "Okay, but can I just keep my eyes open TIL we get to the door? Still the same."

The Doctor nodded. "Fine, but no peeking."

He led them down the corridor to the library where Rose, as promised, closed her eyes. She heard the door creak open as the Doctor guided her in by holding her hand. He shifted behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Open your eyes."

The scene she saw was definitely surprising. The library was transformed into a giant Christmas room. The smell of vanilla and chocolate filled her nose as she stepped further in the room. Large ribbons and cutout snowflakes hung from the ceiling. The small table in front of the couch had a bunch of the singing snow globes that the Doctor bought neatly organized, along with small trees. Two stockings - one pink and the other brown pinstriped - hung on the mantle over the fireplace. Her knick-knacks were displayed on the mantle beside some picture frames, another snow globe and their magical mistletoe. A tree stood in the corner near one of the tall bookshelves with lights, ornaments and an adorable little TARDIS perched at the top with a bunch of presents piled underneath. In another corner was a little train track with a candy cane vessel blowing steam as it chugged by. Stand up reindeer figures with red noses glowed on either side of the room, one wearing her elf hat and the other with the Doctor's Santa hat.

Rose could only describe it as planet Noel all pushed into one room. "Doctor…" She couldn't describe how beautiful the library was. "When…how did-"

"Had to do something to occupy myself while waiting for you," he said nonchalantly. "So I came to the TARDIS and fixed up the library."

Rose gaped at him. "_You_ did all this yourself? In _thirteen_ _minutes?!_"

"Well not _all_ of it, the TARDIS was a big help, as always." He leaned over to pat a wall and looked up at the ceiling. A cheerful hum filled the room. "And it was actually done in about six. I needed some time to make a trip to and back, so…"

Rose couldn't speak. She knew he had done more than just stand around while she changed her jumper, but she'd never guess that he decorated an entire room in the TARDIS. "But…you never decorate the TARDIS for holidays."

The Doctor walked over to stand in front of her, his hands in his pockets. "I know, I know. I just thought that…" he trailed off as he glanced down at his trainers.

"What, Doctor?" She urged softly.

"…we could start a tradition." He finished, shrugging a shoulder.

"Really?"

"Well…ehm…if you want. I know it may be a little overboard with the paper machete snowflakes and the, um, reindeer and the, well, train and basically everything in here. But I wanted to do something different, something fresh and…"

He stopped talking and met her eyes once Rose reached to pull his hands out of his pockets and held them in hers. She gave him a soft smile and a reassuring squeeze to both. "'S a great idea, Doctor. I love it," she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I love you," she softly added.

The Doctor returned the hug, resting his cheek on the top of her head and enscribed the words he declared to her in his home script on her back. "I'm glad you love it, Rose." He pulled back and tilted her chin up to face him. "We've been through a lot and we probably have a whole lot more to look forward to and be ready for, but whatever the world throws at us we'll face it _together_. We're starting something new and we'll make the best out of it in the time that we have." He kissed her forehead.

Smiling up at him, Rose asked, "So is this a new beginning or a _new_ new beginning?" She gave him that adoring smile and he melted inside.

"Whatever you want it to be, Rose," he said quietly as he tucked her hair behind her ear, keeping his hand on the side and tracing his thumb over her eyebrow.

They spent a moment just staring into each other's eyes, saying so many things without speaking. It was all there, plain as day. Everything they said and more, so much more.

The Doctor broke the silence first when something came to mind. "Rose, you said that the woman in the gift shop _gave_ you the mistletoe?"

"Yeah, she said it was specially made for couples in love and that it had no cost and that it worked when the couple touched it."

He turned his head to the mantle of the fireplace, eyes fixed on a specific item. "So…then that means…she told me that the last snow globe I found was special and had no cost as well."

Rose had forgotten about that. She realized what that would mean. "Then does that mean…"

The Doctor faced her again, a small smile on his face. "Only one way to find out." He released himself from their embrace and crossed over to retrieve the snow globe. Rose came behind him as they both stared at the item in his palm. Inside of the globe was a basic figure of a Christmas tree and snow. But if they were thinking the same thing then this was no ordinary snow globe.

Rose glanced up at the Doctor as he nodded. Placing her hand on the dome, an instant warmth spread on her palm, just as the mistletoe had. Not long after a golden glow formed around the globe as it shook. Glancing at each other again, they both wore wide matching grins as the particles activated. A happy sounding melody started to play followed by some lyrics and they both held their breaths.

Rose gulped as she heard the lyrics to the song. It worked! A magical snow globe that plays a song at the touch of two lovers. And the song was just beautiful and sounded very…them. Something about waking up in a restless place and having a wonderful Christmas.

The Doctor was amazed by the song and the globe itself. The song mentioned how they wished every day was just like today on Christmas day because it was simply the _best_ day and everything they had ever dreamed of. _Truer words have never been spoken_, he thought. And then it mentioned something about running toward someone because they were their star. _Well, I suppose there are more truer words._ It was incredible, almost as if it projected everything they felt in their hearts and poured out our and turned it into a song. Just for them.

The song continued repeating the same verses with the same melody with no breaks. Rose looked up at the Doctor with tears welling up in her eyes. The song basically spoke for them, retelling the things they feel, and it was beautiful. She laughed breathlessly at the item and spoke with a small voice. "We have a song. Our very own song!"

The Doctor raised his head and met her watery gaze, his smile never falling. "Yeah. Our song." A swirling sound mimicking a wind gust caught their attention as they followed the source with their eyes. There were more figures inside of the snow globe as the fake snow began to churn. They couldn't believe what they had seen.

Right in front of the tree was a little blue box and two people standing next to it. Both Rose and the Doctor moved in closer to get a better look at the figures and were amazed. It was them. Tiny figures of themselves standing hand in hand looking up at the sky with the TARDIS right there with them.

"Oh my God," Rose breathed out with a whisper. "That was our first Christmas."

No words could be found to describe the whimsical idea of the globe. It was magnificent! No, more than that, it was brilliant! The Doctor smiled as the memories of last Christmas came to him. He had just regenerated and it was actually one of the best days of his life.

Just like today.

With his other hand not holding the snow globe, the Doctor cupped Rose's face and gave her a watery smile. "My angel," he whispered.

Rose mirrored his movement and held her unoccupied hand to his face. "My Doctor." And with that, almost like a magnetic pull, they came together for a passionate kiss.

Both of their stomachs swooped with happiness and desire at the contact. Everything went exactly as the Doctor had hoped for today. Despite the years of angst and fears of making such a leap in their relationship it was all worth it, it always would be. And now they would run together, him running after his savior and she running with her hero.

As soon as they released themselves from each other's loving embrace, that is, which didn't appear to be happening any time soon.

**End.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In case you guys didn't know but the song that played was **_**Song for Ten**_**. Yep! It's just so lovely, isn't it? I couldn't resist xD**

**Hope you enjoyed this! I started working on a sequel called _Weathering the Storm._ It will be a Series 3 rewrite. I should've mentioned this in the first chapter, but this story was pre-Doomsday, and the sequel is post-Doomsday.**

**Thank you all so much for viewing this story! It really made my days even better knowing people enjoyed this :') **

**Oh and since I'm editing this it's now officially 2015 and I'm starting the year off with insomnia ;P All these fireworks. Happy New Year ;)**


End file.
